Love, Hate and Secrets
by dandin
Summary: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are both 17 and in their seventh year in Hogwarts. The two have really matured, but when Ron under covers a secret Hermione's been keeping all her life, he will stop at nothing to help and protect her. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Love, Hate and, Secrets

Summary: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are both 17 and in their seventh year of Hogwarts. The two have matured more than ever; but when Ron under covers a secret Hermione has been keeping all her life, he will stop at nothing to help her.

A/N- I don't own…well you know what I'm going to say. When you're reading this just picture Emma and Rupert, this is my first story, be easy.

Chapter One:

Hermione Granger was sitting on her favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room; she had just finished up her one scroll of potions homework she had to do on wolfsbane and the bezoars. Harry Potter was once again at Quidditch practice and Ron Weasley was up in his dorm relaxing. This year Harry had successfully been made captain of the Gryffindor quidditch, now that Angelina Johnson had graduated, he had given, keeper, Ron the day off. Hermione had insisted they both stay in and get there homework finished, but just went off anyway.

Hermione had now dozed off on the couch, with her books still in her hands. It was only 8 PM but she had been up studying for about three hours.

(Flashback)

_Eight year old Hermione came home from school looking a bit frightened about something. As she put her jacket down, she glanced at the assignment that was given back to her by her teacher. Daddy's going to be so mad, she thought to herself. Hermione went over to the settee where her dad was laying there with an empty liquor bottle in his hand. He angrily looked up at her,_

'_What is it?' he screamed. Hermione's small hands were now beginning to shake. She could smell the touches of alcohol from his breath as he screamed. He hastily snatched the paper out of her hands and looked at it. His eyes widened as he glanced at the mark on the paper, 'You got a C! What have I taught you, nothing?' _

'_Daddy-I-I'm sor--_

'_Shut up! He interrupted, 'it's A s you have to get and only A s!' He then picked stood up from the couch and roughly picked Hermione up by the waist and carried her to the kitchen. Hermione now had tears pouring down her face, as she struggled to get out of her father's grasp._

'_No,' she whimpered, 'no, daddy please, let go of me.' His hold on her was obviously to strong for her. Her father had put the stove on to its highest. He smirked at her and took hold of her left arm and pressed it against the heater. 'Ahhhhhhhh. Nooooooo.'_

(End of Flashback)

'Hermione,' someone had called, 'Hermione, wake up!' she started to stir, but then realized someone had been calling her name. She looked up at saw a handsome freckled face, with navy blue eyes. And soft strands of red hair. It was Ron.

Hermione had hot sweat coming down her face; she was still shaking in scariness. 'Mione, it was just a dream,' he said softly. Hermione looked as if she was still trying to make out who was there talking to her, she was still breathing rather heavily and was still in shock.

'R-Ron?'

'Yeah, Mione, it's me,' Ron whispered. _She's even beautiful when she's in this state,_ he thought to himself. Hermione quickly sat up and wiped the sweat off her face, with her hand still slightly shaking. Ron had a concern look on his face, he shifted closer, but at this movement made Hermione flinch and move away. 'Bloody hell, are you ok? What were you dreaming about?'

_I can't tell Ron he wouldn't understand, _she thought, _he won't want to be my friend anymore if I tell him about my past._

'N-Nothing,' she said, not looking him in the eye. Ron wasn't buying any of that, he continued,

'That didn't sound like nothing, come on, you know you can tell me,' he said anxiously, 'what were you dreaming about?' Ron asked again. Hermione now looked annoyed; she didn't want to get into any details from her dream.

'I just told you, nothing! Mind your own business, Ron!' Hermione practically shouted at him. She saw the pissed off look he had on his face, he stood up and shot a glare at her.

'Just tell me what you were bloody dreaming about!' Ron shot back, 'Why is that so hard?'

'What if I don't want to tell you? You don't know anything about hard, Ronald Weasley!' At that she stormed up the girl's staircase and headed up to her dormitory, not bothering to collect her books. Ron was left there looking both guilty and confused; he threw his hands up in the air, and gave a long sigh.

_Damn, _he thought, _why can't I just tell her that I'm in love with her?_

_**End of chapter 1. Review, please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- This is my first story on fanfiction, and I'm only 13 going on 14,can someone tell me what a "beta reader", is? Thanks.

Chapter 2:

The next morning, it was finally Friday but Harry, Ron and Hermione still unfortunately had double periods of potions with the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall had announced that there was a week off from Hogwarts for all seventh year students, now that the exams were all over and also because they were right in the middle of summer approaching. Everyone was excited, especially Ron and Harry, because for the past moth they had spent various hours with Hermione studying in the library.

'Great about the week off, isn't, Ron?' Dean Thomas asked Ron, has they walked to Potions class. 'What're you planning to do?' But right now the week off from Hogwarts was the last thing on Ron's mind. He merely just shrugged his shoulders and said,

'Dun no yet.'

'Dad is a physician, he was on a business trip in Brazil, and he was able to get us tickets to the football game! It's West Ham vs. Fulham,' Dean exclaimed, excitedly. Ron put on a fake smile not bothering to ask what was a 'physician' was? As he walked into the classroom, Professor Snape wasn't in class yet, so everyone was just chatting and laughing, with each other, sitting on the chairs or on the desks. Harry was talking with Seamus and Neville, who was reading a Herbology book that, was the size of Hogwarts: A History? Ron was about to go over to join them but, then someone else caught his eye; Hermione was sitting reading away independently by herself in the corner. A new boy named Seth Warrington was heading over to her. There were rumors around that he was going to ask her out when he had the chance. Ron frowned at the bloke.

_He thinks just because he's new he can wheel on up on Hermione_, he thought angrily, _he's not going to bother her not go next to her._ Before Seth could get to Hermione, Ron yelled,

'Oi, Seth!' Seth stopped in his tracks and looked over at him. Ron gestured him to come over. He looked rather annoyed at this as he walked over to him. Seth ran a hand through his dirt-blond hair.

'Yes, Weasley, something you wanted?' he replied impatiently. Ron tried to look as convincing as he possibly could.

'Someone outside told me to tell you that there was an owl that came in for you…and it's urgent,' he quickly added. Seth glanced back at Hermione, before heading out the door. Ron sniggered proudly under his breath and muttered, 'sod.' He went over to where Hermione was sitting, but then stopped just behind her. _She's so focused and independent, how does she do it?_ Hermione looked up from her book, before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Ron slightly blushed. She smiled up at him.

'Hi,' she said.

'Hey,' he nervously said back,'d-do you m-mind if I sit with you today?' Hermione sighed and moved her books and bag off from the seat beside her.

'No, no, of course not,' Ron smiled and plopped right down next, getting out his potions books. The two sat there in silence fiddling around with their books. Hermione then turned to look at Ron, 'Ron, about last night I--

'Oh, no, that was my fault,' he said, putting up his hands, 'I shouldn't have kept on bothering you about that dream. I guess it was something bad and you don't feel comfortable telling me about it no…I'm sorry.' Hermione put one hand on his broad shoulder and said,

'Me too, for snapping at you like that.' The two smiled at each other and leaned in and hugged, a few minutes Hermione was about to let go but Ron held on for a bit longer; she giggled under her breath, when he finally let go. Ron was rustling in his school bag for something, he pulled out a chocolate frog packet, but Hermione noticed it hand hit his hand causing it to fall back into his bag. Ron chuckled, shaking his head.

'So, what're you planning on doing for the week we have off?' he asked her.

'Oh…um… I'm not sure yet,' she stuttered, 'most likely I'll be going home. What about you?'

'I don't really know yet either.' Just then the door burst open, Professor Snape came walking in with his black robes swaying behind, and he was looking frustrated and annoyed, as usual. Everyone hurried into their seats.

'Close up your text books, you won't be needing them,' he snarled at everyone, as they obeyed. 'Now, listen up seventh years, you Slytherins and Gryffindors are the graduating lot of this year and unlike _some_ I think you should know about the side effects of the three Unforgivable curses.' Everyone started whispering to each other, but not the Slytherins, they all had smirks on their faces. _Who is he to judge Professor Lupin?_ Harry thought angrily to himself. Professor Lupin had gladly decided to come back teaching here at Hogwarts since he had better control of turning into a werewolf every time moonlight rose at night. 'Quite!' Snape shouted, tapping his wand. 'Now you all know that the Imperious Curse is used to do one's bidding…but the Crutiatus Curse…

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and tried to stay focused. Snape opened a chest and pulled something out. To everyone's surprise it was a foam person, but took the shape and looks of a human. He placed it on the floor.

'Now, say this is a…helpless muggle,' Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle laughed under their breaths. Ron looked over and scowled at them with disgust. _Oh, God, _Hermione thought, _this is just what I need._ 'What I'm going to do is put the torture curse on it and I expect one of you to explain what you witness.' Snape lowered his wand to the person, but before he could incantate the spell,

'Sir,' Hermione interrupted. Snape including everyone else in the room looked around her, including Ron. 'According to the Ministry of Magic, it's highly inappropriate to perform these types of curses on and out of school grounds.' Snape glared at her, but then smirked afterwards,

'If you have a problem with what I'm teaching, Ms. Granger, take it up with the Ministry. But just because you come from a muggle family, doesn't mean you're stopping my lesson! Ten points, from Gryffindor.' Hermione let a tear slide down her face at that insulting comment and that the fact that the Slytherins lead by Malfoy were all whispering and laughing under their breaths.

_Bloody Hell, I'm going to murder Snape! And all those Slytherins!_ Ron thought, desperately wanting to say it in front of everyone. He put his hand on Hermione's lap and whispered, "Don't worry". She felt a small tingle run up her spine as he did that.

'Crucio!' Snape muttered. The foam person started to shake dangerously. Hermione's palms were all sweaty and began to shake like last night. More tears shed from her colored brown iris and she looked at the foam person. Memories came back from her past when her father had burnt her arm on the stove; how she was shaking and screaming for mercy. Ron looked worriedly at her; he went to clutch her hand,

'Mio--

But Hermione grasped it away; she grabbed hold of her book bag and ran out the classroom. Ron also got up and ran after Hermione, not caring that another ten points was taken from Gryffindor.

**_There's your 2nd chappie. Hope you liked it! Please R/R. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I may not have written this chappie to my best…but you can R/R anyways-(Danielle D)**_

Hermione said the password, "Grindylows", to the fat lady in the portrait, before running into the common room sobbing. Just as it were about to close Ron was able to slip through.

'Hermione!' But she kept on walking, 'Hermione, wait!' Ron was able to grab hold of her arm but she yanked it away. She headed to go up the girls' staircase to her dorm, but he grabbed her arm once more, 'Hermione, stop! Stop! I'm sorry.' Before Hermione knew it she was bundled up in Ron's arms. She was still crying a bit, but felt more relaxed. 'I'm sorry that had to happen to you.'

The two stayed like that for what seemed for hours in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Believe or not Ron and Hermione have only fought two to three times since they're seventh and final year had started. Other times they had mostly been nice to each other and even laughed with each other at times. Hermione sniffed before the two broke apart, with Ron's face purposely brushing against hers, he looked into her sparkling chocolaty eyes.

'You, alright?' He whispered. She nodded wiping her eye with her thumb.

'I'm so daft, bursting out of the classroom like that,' she croaked, now putting her hands on Ron's chest, because he still had her by the waist, 'I just couldn't—

'You're not daft, Mione. I would've done the same thing,' he honestly told her, 'just-just wait till I get my hands on that worthless piece of—

But Hermione put her hand on his face to get him to regain focus. Ron felt his face and ears burn, and calmed down.

'Ronald, please don't do anything to Snape,' she cried, 'he's a professor and you might get a suspension!' Ron just scoffed angrily,

'I don't care if I even get a bloody expulsion! ( Is that the word?) No one talks to you that way! No one!' Hermione couldn't help but smile at how protective he was of her, almost as if he were her boyfriend. _Ron doesn't like me like that…does he? _He looked into her eyes again before sighing in defeat and nodded, 'Ok, I swear I won't do anything you don't want me to.' Hermione smiled. 'Mione…is there something bothering you?'

Hermione didn't answer but found a sudden interest in her shoes._ Why can't I just tell him the truth about my past? Why does it half to be so hard?_

' I mean, not that I blame you for walking out of the class like that but, I was surprised when you did.' Hermione now walked over and stared out the window. 'Usually you'd just ignore comments like that. When the Crutiatius curse was conjured upon that- that _spider_ in out fourth year you acted completely different compared to now.' Ron watched as she stared blankly outside, he came up from behind her and put both hands on her shoulders. 'What is it?'

'Something snapped inside of me that's all,' she said, 'I guess I've just been losing my focus.' Hermione turned to focus her attention on Ron, who was still giving her a suspicious look. 'Please don't look at me like that, Ronald.'

'Ok, ok,' Ron replied, chuckling, 'but, Mione, if there's anything or anyone bothering you, just come and talk me and I'll try my best to help you, that's a promise.' Hermione deeply exhaled and grinned,

'How do you do it?'

'Do what?' he asked her, smiling himself.

'Every time I'm with you I-I feel so safe and relaxed.' Ron smiled, boasting and looking awfully proud of himself. Hermione playfully slapped him on the shoulder. _Blimey, _he thought, _did she really mean that?_

'I don't know, maybe I'm your lucky charm, or-or better yet, your knight and shining armor.' Hermione laughed again, _you most certainly are, Mr. Weasley_, she thought to herself. They gathered each other up in another hug; Hermione ran her finger through the ginger hair at the naps of his neck. 'Do you want to go up to my dorm? No one's there. We could talk for a while.'

'Ok,' she said, not being able to stop smiling. Ron nodded as he allowed her to take his hand and lead him up to the boys' dormitory.

Harry and Ginny had met up after that disturbing class with the Slytherins. The two had been dating for a year now; Harry couldn't be happier. It took Ron a little while to get used to the fact that he would be seeing him a lot around his baby sister, but now he knows for sure that he can trust Harry with his life. Harry pulled her down on his lap as they sat near the lake.

'I'm going to miss you so much next year,' Ginny said. Ginny had wanted to leave with Harry after he graduated Hogwarts, but Molly Weasley said that she had to stay to finish her last year and do her N.E.W.T.S.

'Don't worry, Gin,' Harry said, comforting, 'the year will go by fast, just…don't go with any other bloke.' Ginny laughed and began to run her fingers through his jet black messy hair.

'No worries, you're the only boy bloke for me.' Harry smiled, looking a bit relieved. 'So what do you think Ron and Hermione are up to? They're getting along great these days. If only my daft brother would tell her how he feels.' Harry chuckled, shaking his head,

'Ron told me he's working on it. He also mentioned that Hermione had a nightmare, he told me after I came back from Quidditch practice last night. Has Hermione told you anything about it?' Ginny looked a bit concerned and put her head down,

'No not really. At nights in the dorm she had, had nightmares but she wouldn't tell me what they were about.'

'Well Ron's really worried so can you maybe talk to her because she'll probably feel more comfortable telling you.'

'Yeah, I'll see what I can do.' Harry smiled at her; the two leaned in for kiss. Ginny shifted on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Harry held her waist. About two seconds later they were snogging like there was no tomorrow.

Back in the boys' dormitory; Seamus, Dean and Neville hadn't got back from Hogsmeade yet, so Ron and Hermione had it all to there selves. Ron was sitting on the bed with Hermione sitting next to him. For once the two had decided to talk about things normal teens did like the muggle world, what they were doing on the week they had off, and Hermione couldn't help but mention how good Hogwarts: A History, was.

'So you never did tell me what you're going to do for the week off,' said Ron.

'That's because I don't know yet, Ron,' Hermione said, 'I told you.'

'Well, you know that you're always welcome at the Burrow.' _My dad would kill me if I went with Ron,_ Hermione thought. She merely smiled and said,

'Th-Thanks,' she melted when she saw that Ron smiled. He had grown and matured a lot this year; his shoulders broadened like every boy's during puberty, he had grown a bit taller, and he even is wearing muggle type clothes him and Charlie had went shopping for. Today Hermione noticed he was wearing black jeans, with one of those silver chains attached, black zip-up sweater with a navy blue t-shirt underneath, and a thin silver necklace. Ron ran a hand through his gangly hair, which he thought was getting to hard to handle.

'Hermione?' he asked, 'Do you think I need a haircut?' Hermione giggled, scrunching up his hair.

'Why are you asking me?'

'I don't know. You seem to have the best instincts about me, so I'm asking you,' Ron said, clumsily playing with his hair. Hermione took another glance at the wild load of lovely ginger hair.

'Well don't get a pony tail like Bill's, that's one thing I can tell you,' she laughed at the horrified look he had on his face, 'but I guess it could use a few trims.' Ron nodded and pulled out his wand.

'Fair enough, can you do it?' Hermione looked a bit amused and surprised. _Ronald Weasley wants me to cut his hair?_

'You want me to cut your hair?' Ron blushed and slowly nodded his head. 'I can't use a wand; I'm going to have to do it the muggle way by using a comb and an electric shaver.' Ron had a confused look on his face.

'A _what?' _he asked. 'Does that…whatever its called have to do with that _elecktrikity_ thing?' Hermione laughed rolling her eyes.

'Honestly, it's _electricity._ And yes, it works using electricity. I have to plug it in; you know how your dad collects plugs,' Ron now nodded understanding. 'I can do it now if you want.' Ron was looking a bit nervous, like a little 5 year old.

'Will it hurt?' Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

'Don't worry Ickle Ronnikins, I know what I'm doing,' that just made Ron blush even harder. He usually hated when people especially Fred and George called him that nickname, but when Hermione said it, it didn't really bother him, just made him blush. 'Come on.'

Ron and Hermione made their way into the loo, to get started on Ron's new haircut. He was nervous ad ever, but all at once he trusted Hermione. As the strands of hair were dropping at his feet, he began to wonder how much was getting cut off. He kept asking Hermione if everything was alright, she would always just laugh and tell him to stop moving. Then about 15 minutes later, she was finally finished. Ron looked in the mirror.

'Blimey! It's Brilliant, Mione!' His ginger hair had a complete makeover, it wasn't long anymore, but shorter, his bangs were also short; the split ends were all gone at the naps of his neck. Ronald Weasley looked incredibly hot! At least to Hermione, did. Ron ran a hand through his hair grinning. 'Thanks, so much.'

Hermione softly smiled, glad that he liked it.

'It's ok,' she said. Ron then turned to her.

'C'mere,' he gathered her up into a hug, probably for the 10th time all day. _He's so sweet to me; I should just tell him everything. He said I can tell him anything. _Hermione suddenly started sobbing on Ron's shoulder. He let go of her and looked at her concerned.

'What's happened?' he asked. 'Are you ok?'

'Ron…I have to tell you something…something that's been eating away at me for ages.' But before she could say another word, the loo door opened and Harry and Ginny walked in. The two looked at Ron's hair on awe.

'Wow,' Harry exclaimed, 'look at you big guy. Nice and handsome.' Ginny laughed, and reached over to scrunch Ron's neatly done hair. Ron shrugged her away.

'Cut, it out, Gin.'

'Did you do this Hermione?' Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Your brother needed a haircut,' Ron nudged her, she smirked. Harry and Ginny started to collect the red strands of hair from the ground.

'Souvenirs.' Everyone laughed except for Ron who just groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Hermione lets go to the library,' Ginny offered. Hermione looked back at Ron, but then nodded. The two got there books and headed out.

_Damn you, Ginny. Hermione was talking to me_, Ron thought angrily. _What did Hermione want to tell me? Maybe something to do with why she's been acting strange lately, damn._ Ron looked down at his shoes in concern, wishing Hermione hadn't left.

'You ok, Ron?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go get something to eat.'

**_This chappie might have been a bit off topic from the summary, but don't worry I'm getting to that soon! Be sure to read my one-shot story Love at Leavesden, that I've previously written. Cheers-(Danielle D) dandin_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione was helping Ginny with her Astrology homework, while the two were studying in the library. Madame Pince didn't allow students that late at night, but knowing Hermione she let the two stay for a little longer.

'Hermione?' Ginny said. Hermione looked up from her book.

'Yes?'

'The other night when you had that nightmare,' Hermione's eyes now shifted uncomfortably, 'what were you dreaming about?' Hermione sat in silence not knowing what to say. _Why is she just randomly bringing this up?_

'Why do you want to know?'

'Well, Harry told me earlier, that Ron told him that you had a nightmare while sleeping in the common room. So I'm just curious,' Ginny explained.

**(F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)**

_Hermione was sitting on the bed reading one of her favorite muggle novels, by Phillip Pullman. She shifted on the bed, but then screeched out in pain and clutched her arm. The burn from her father pressing her arm against the hot cooker (stove) was still there even after 9 years. Hermione raised the sleeve of her top and started to rub the big red burn that looked like a patch. All this abuse that she was going through everyday was killing her physically and emotionally everyday. But she couldn't tell Harry or Ron because they just wouldn't want to be her friends anymore._

_Tap, Tap, Tap…_

_Hermione looked over at her window, where she saw a tiny barn owl skipping and hooting happily outside her window, holding a letter with him. It was Ron's owl; Pigwidgeon. Hermione's father had warned her not to intercept any owls, or else she'd suffer the consequences. Her father David Granger despises everything to do with the wizarding world. When Hermione had gotten her acceptance letter 6 years ago, he was livid. He tried to prevent her from going, but the owls kept coming and coming with the same letter. And he finally gave up; David didn't even care if she was at home or not. Then on the other hand there's Jacqline Granger, who was the complete opposite of David. She was a gifted and kind women, as any mother would be. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, and, perhaps, most especially when that person could not see it in themselves. Jacqline had always tried to protect Hermione, but she would also get beatings from David herself. She would always promise her that one day they'll get away from him and go live freely by themselves. Hermione would always try to believe it, but as the days, weeks, months and years went by, she started to wonder they'd ever get away._

_Hermione quickly leaped to her feet and opened the window to retrieve the letter. Pig just wouldn't stop screeching, she heard foot steps walking up the stairs. Oh, no, she thought._

_Bang, Bang, Bang…_

'_HERMIONE! OPEN UP!_

_She recognized immediately that it was her father. Hermione desperately wished her mother was home from work, David kept banging on the door. She had no choice but to open, it because she couldn't just send Pig away with the same letter. Hermione unlocked the door. Her father swung it open almost hitting her in the face._

'_I told you to never intercept any of those ruddy owls in this house!' David grabbed a handful of Hermione's dirt-blondish hair, which made her flinch out in pain, she tried so hard not to cry, because she knew if she did it would only make things worse. Her father slugged her right in the stomach, and then started talking rubbish as she laid on the bedroom floor clutching her stomach._

'Hermione?' Hermione shook her head out of the horrible flashback and looked back at Ginny.

'Oh, sorry, look…I just don't want to talk about it right now, Gin' she began to rapidly pack up her books into her book bag, not being able to think straight, 'I'm going to bed.' But she didn't get far when Ginny grabbed her arm.

'Mione, please, I can see this is bothering you a lot,' she said, desperately, 'besides, we're like sisters; you know you can tell me anything.'

Hermione couldn't hold her secret in any longer, every time she thought about it or someone brought it up she would always start to or want to cry. She gave a really sad sigh and said,

'O-Ok, fine, I'll tell you. Everything,' Ginny moved closer to her and wrapped one arm around her, 'but you have to promise me you won't tell Harry and Ron. Especially Ron, because he's been and always has been very protective of me, and if he finds out…he-he'll just jump to conclusions.' Ginny nodded her head,

'I promise, Hermione.' Hermione softly smiled, and began her story. She through all the details she could possibly think of to give, such as the beatings, how she almost got raped by her drunken father, and also about her mother going through the same thing, only Hermione worse. At the end she couldn't bare it any longer, she started to bawl on Ginny's shoulder, and thinking about what her father used and still does do to her. Ginny also wanted to cry about what Hermione had to go through all those years.

'Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry.'

'I'm 17 now, and I'm still terrified of my father, I shouldn't be like this!' she sobbed 'I should be focusing on my grades, my future, you, Harry and Ron.'

'Hermione why have you kept this bottled up inside you…for all these years?' Ginny asked, concerned.

'I-I was afraid that you guys wouldn't want to be my friend anymore,' she said, like a little 5 year old, 'that's why I had no friends in my first year.'

'Mione, you know I'll always be you friend, and I'm sure Harry and my brother will too,' Ginny softly said, 'speaking of the two boys, I really think you should tell them. Ron especially, you know he'd want to know.' Hermione let a couple of more tears drop at Ron's name.

'I know, I know. You don't know how badly I've wanted to tell your brother,' Hermione cried, 'you wouldn't believe how nice and comforting he's been recently.' She now softly smiled wiping her face, '…we get along so great now. We haven't had one single fall-out all year.' Ginny at first didn't really believe all this "nice", talk about her big brother, seeing as she has more experience with him at home, but she knows that Ron really loved and cared for Hermione, but just wouldn't bloody admit it already.

'Well, you know Ron will find out eventually, and when he does he'll be furious. And if he found out that I knew, he'll kill me.' Hermione nodded, understanding,

'I know. I will tell him. But…when I'm ready.' Ginny nodded with agreement.

'Fair enough,' she gave Hermione one last hug, 'come on lets head back to the common room.' The girls gathered up their things and made headed back to the common room. The said the password and went in.

Ron and Harry were relaxing by the fire place playing some wizard's chess, by the look on Ron's face; he was definitely winning, as usual. Hermione and Ginny went over to them.

'Hello, boys,' Ginny said, giving Harry a kiss and sitting down next to him.

'Were you guys up here the whole time?' asked Hermione.

'No, went down to the kitchens,' Ron said, looking up at her, 'Dobby was nice enough to make us some blueberry trifles. Hermione rolled her eyes, but laughed.

'Anyways, I'm going to bed, I'm a bit knackered. Goodnight.' Harry and Ginny both bided her goodnight, while Ron just stared after her, then he looked back at the two.

'Um…I'll just be back.' Harry snorted and shook his head at Ron's sudden attempt. Ron jogged up to Hermione; she turned around to face him, and smiled.

'Hi,' she said. Ron grinned.

'Hey.' Ron blushed as he said this, not wanting his ears to turn red in front of her. 'I…I just wanted to say goodnight, and thanks again for the haircut.' He ran a hair through that ginger hair of his, 'mum will be a bit surprised, but she'll love it as much as I do.' Hermione giggled and nodded her head, releasing her hair from the clips.

_God, she's so beautiful. I wish we were together,_ Ron thought to himself.

'No problem, Ron. What are friends for, right?' he smiled again, stuffing his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to say. 'Anyways, see you in the morning.'

'Yeah, right, in the morning.' Ron moved towards her, spreading out his arms for another hug from her but she had already turned around. He looked disappointed, but Hermione just happened to see his arms and quickly turned around once again.

'Oh,' she said, giggling. She stepped forwards and hugged him, Ron felt better and more relaxed. He then quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny brown sac.

'I almost forgot, I saved you a packet of blue droobles,' Hermione thankfully took it, saying "cheers", she pecked him on the cheek, before going up the girls' staircase and off to bed. Ron stood there blankly smiling after her, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He went back over to the settee to sit with his sister and Harry, who were cozying up together and laughing. 'Will you two knock it off?'

'You're just jealous, Ron,' Harry said, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulder. 'Why don't you just tell Hermione how you feel about her?' Ron blushed, and turned bright crimson almost matching his hair.

'I-I…I want to, but…I never get the right chance to tell her,' he muttered.

'How bout when you two were in the dorm together?' Harry asked, 'You lost your nerve didn't you?' Ron nodded glumly, which made Harry chuckle. _Typical, _he thought.

'Ron, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and Parvati told me that they're opening a new fashioned restaurant,' said Ginny, 'why don't you ask Mione out?' Harry looked from her to Ron and nodded agreeing. Ron shrugged his shoulder as if he were unsure at the moment.

_Yeah, maybe I will. Tomorrow, _he thought. He yawned rubbing his face tiredly.

'I'm going to bed, too. Goodnight.' Ron started walking towards the boys' staircase, but then stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

'Hey, Gin, did Hermione tell you something about that she wanted to tell _me _earlier?' he asked, curiously.

'No,' she answered, as casually as she could. Ron nodded a bit disappointed, because he was still curious and desperate to know what it was Hermione wanted to tell him earlier, because she was crying when she started to say it.

In the girls' dormitory, Hermione was tossing and turning terribly. Balls of cold sweat was running down her forehead, she was grasping her comforter tightly has her she groaned in displeasure.

'_No…no_,' she moaned, '_I-I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to_.' Tears were now forming out of her closed eyes. Unluckily, Ginny was still down stairs with Harry and Lavender and Parvati were out somewhere, probably with Seamus and Dean.

_David had Hermione on the settee pinned down with his strength of the whole body. She had accidentally broken the vase that was on the nearby table, while rolling her ball around. Hermione was never allowed to play with it outside, so that's the only way she thought she could have fun without being yelled at._

_There was a little stream of blood running down her forehead, because that's where her father had knocked with his hand._

'_YOU IGGNORENT, CHILD! YOU NEVER LEARN DON'T YOU!'_

'_Stop it, Daddy! Stop it!' Hermione yelled, crying for mercy. At that, David and gave her a blow to the stomach, causing her to pass out from the pain._

'NO!' Hermione woke up sweating, breathing heavily, and looking around squinting as if she didn't know where she was. She threw back the covers, quickly got up, opened the door and ran out, not knowing where she was going.

While running with her brown bear her mother had given her when she was little, Hermione bumped into someone.

'Oof!' Hermione wasn't at the right state right now and immediately started to get scared at the person.

'Bloody hell,' he said, 'Hermione, wha—?'

'No, no, don't hurt me, please, I didn't mean too!' she was trying to get out of the person's grasp but he wouldn't let go.

'Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you!' he then grabbed her face his both his hands. 'Hermione look at me, it's me, Ron!' Hermione was struggling to regain her focus, but then looked upon the face of an angel.

'R-Ron?' She let more and more tears run as she threw her hands around Ron's neck. Ron held her close, not wanting to let go.

'It's me,' he said, nodding, 'I was just on my way to bed when you bumped into me, are you alright?' He wiped the sweat from her face. Hermione didn't answer but just said,

'Ron…can you stay with me tonight?'

_I'd have to be the most stupidest bloke in the world to say "no". Especially at this point, _he thought to himself.

'Yeah, of course I'll stay with you, Mione.'

'T-Thank you, Ron. You probably want an explanation-..?_' _she croaked out.

'Shhh, no, no, you don't have to tell me now,' Ron said, 'you can tell me when you feel ready.'

So Ron went quickly into his dorm and got his pajamas, not caring about what the boys will think when they got back, and went back to settle in with Hermione, changing his clothes in the loo, of course. He wrapped an arm around Hermione, holding her as if he were to let go, she would disappear.

'I'm right here, ok?' he whispered, into her ear.

'Ok,' she sleepily said.

**_A/N- 4th chappie up! Seems like Hermione's going crazy and into a deep depression, doesn't it. Hey, what do I know? I'm only 13. LoL, R/R- dandin _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was 8:30 AM; the sun was blazing through the curtains on the Friday morning. In the girls' dormitory, Ron was snoring away, his hair spread out all over the cushion, his blue pajamas with the white strips all wrinkled.

'_Hermione,' _he moaned, then started to move his hand around the spot beside him on the bed. 'Hermione...Hermione where are you?' The dorm door opened, and Hermione came in a pink bathrobe, and her damp hair relaxed to one side.

'Morning, Ron,' she whispered, coming over to sit on the bed. Ron yawned and sat up. He smiled while trying to smooth down his hair.

'Morning,' he said, smiling, 'how're feeling?' Hermione looked down at her fingers, and sighed,

'I'm feeling better…thank you for s-staying with me last night.' Ron exhaled, deeply.

'You don't have to say thank you to me, Mione. I'll always be here for you.'

_I can't keep this from him. He's my best friend…and I love him._

'I have to tell you something, Ron…I—

'No. You don't have to tell me what you're nightmare was about. I'm sorry I've been pressuring you about it.' He said grasping her hand in his.

'But, Ron—

Ron quickly shook his head, shifting closer to her.

'Hermione, I know your nightmares have been bothering you, and I can't blame you if you don't feel comfortable telling me.' Hermione now had tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back not wanting to cry in front of Ron, again.

'Ron, don't you want me to tell you?' Ron looked at her with a concerned type of look and grasped her hand tighter.

'Well…yeah, I guess…but, I don't want you to feel forced like you have to tell me, Mione.' Hermione got up from the bed and walked towards the window. Ron just sat there looking at her. _What did I say?_ He got up and walked over to her, he placed both arms around her shoulders. 'Hey…what's wrong?'

Hermione then gasped out in pain, as Ron took hold of her left arm. He immediately let go watching her in concern as she held her arm.

'Are you ok?' Ron lifted up the sleeve of her robe, which revealed that disgusting burn she had gotten nine years ago. His eyes widened at it in scariness and in anger, he looked as of he were slapped in the face. Ron then turned his attention back to Hermione,

'Bloody hell,' he exclaimed, angrily, 'Hermione, w-who…what…how did you get this?'

_It's now or never, _she thought.

'This is why I didn't want to tell you about my dream the other night,' Hermione said, trying not to cry. Ron however was still looking confused and angry.

'Your dream? Wait-is…is this what you meant by having _memories?' _She nodded her head, now letting a few tears drop. Ron didn't know what to say at that moment, he was still glancing at that horrible burn on her arm. He pulled her into a hug.

'Can we talk about this after I'm finished getting dressed?' she asked, seeing as her hair was still a bit wet and she was still in her bathrobe. Ron nodded letting go of her, Hermione made her way back into the loo, while Ron sat there on the bed, now anxious than ever to know how Hermione had gotten that burn.

About 5 minutes later, she came back in wearing, a black top, with a sparkly star at the bottom right hand corner, and hipster blue jeans. She went to sit back down with Ron, without looking at him.

'Hermione?' he softly said. Hermione looked at him, 'tell me who did this to you. Once I find them, I'll put them through pain, I swear it!' Hermione sighed, at the hatred in his voice. Ron could see the sorrow and disturbance in those brown eyes of hers; he took her hand in his,

'It's not someone at Hogwarts, Ron. It's…' but she trailed off. Ron stayed quite waiting for an answer, very furious. It killed Hermione to do it, but all this hiding inside, in her books, all the sorrow, all the abuse was dying to come out. 'It's my _father_.' The insides of Hermione tore up inside, as she burst out crying again.

'Your dad…your dad did this to you?'

'He abuses me, Ron. Ever since I was little, I got this burn when I was eight.' Hermione explained the details about that day she came home from school with her report card, and the mark. All her life, Hermione was expected to be perfect, perfect, perfect. No mistakes, and if she did she'd suffer the consequences from her father, not that she didn't want to have fun and be like everyone else, but she was always being pushed to her limit in studying and working.

Ron felt nothing but angriness inside him, he couldn't feel anything else. He grabbed the nearest thing he could find and threw it against the wall, causing Hermione to flinch in fright.

'Ron-…'

'I'LL BLOODY KILL HIM! ALL THESE YEARS HE'S BEEN PUTTING YOU THROUGH THIS! SEVENTEEN SODDING YEARS!'

'Ron, please, calm down,' Hermione cried out, pulling him back down. He sat back down and buried his face in his hands. Hermione put her hand on his back, and sobbed into it. 'I'm so sorry.' He looked up her, grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'That's why…all these years you'd always strive to be the best? Burying yourself in those books?'

'I…I was afraid to tell you…I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be friends with a girl who gets abused by her own father.' Ron drew closer to her and placed his hand on her lap.

'Hermione, you know that I would never think that…I will _always_ be there for you,' he softly said. 'Back in first year…I called you a _nightmare_, how could I have been so stupid! I'm such a fucking prick! I've been so mean to you! And last year with that whole Lavender thing…oh God, Mione I'm so sorry.'

'No, Ron, listen, I love having you as a friend, and I never regretted it.' Ron now had tears of fury running down his face.

'You didn't?' Hermione shook her head pulling him into another hug.

'Are you mad t-that I didn't tell you?' Ron sighed and shook his head,

'No, no, of course not, I know you desperately wanted too,' he started to stroke her hair.

'I really wanted to, even Ginny begged me to, but I couldn't come to myself to tell you till now.' Ron now gave her a slight frown in confusion. _Ginny! She told my baby sister but she couldn't even tell me? _Ron got up looking upset; he ran a hand through and then looked back at Hermione.

'You're telling me t-that Ginny knew about this?' He exclaimed loudly. 'What, you trust her more than me?' Hermione stood up hating that Ron just yelled at her, he hadn't done that since last year with the whole "_Lavender", _situation.

'Ron, it wasn't about trust. I didn't want to tell your sister either. But I just couldn't take the pressure anymore! I-…I made Ginny promise not to tell you or Harry.' Ron mentally kicked himself for shouting at her like that. He sighed and took her hand in his.

'I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled,' he softly whispered, 'I just…I just felt like you don't feel comfortable telling anything to me.' Ron now looked down nervously to his shoes.

Ron desperately was burning up inside with both anger and sadness. He had just found out that his best friend, who was the girl that he loves, had been abused all her life and still does today. He felt like going straight into the muggle world into Hermione's house and killing David Granger right there, none hesitation.

'You have no idea how comfortable I feel with you, Ronald,' Hermione said, smiling. Ron looked up at her and smiled himself. 'Now that you know…can we just keep this a secret?' Ron nodded agreeing.

'Ok, what about Harry?'

'I'll tell him later on,' she said awkwardly. Ron touched her left arm softly, but not where the burn was.

'Mione, you should have Madame Pomfrey look at that. I would hate you having to walk around with that burn bothering you.' Hermione smiled at his touch of protectiveness.

'I already have, she gave me a numbing cream, and it helps sometimes.' But that wasn't good enough for Ron, he shook his head.

'No, _sometimes _isn't enough,' he took her hand and walked towards the door. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Ron, where're we going? We really should be going down to breakfast.' He didn't answer back but led her into his dormitory. It seemed like every time, the two went into each other's dorms, no one was ever there. (  ). Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville had already made their way down to the Great Hall.

'Sit there,' Ron said, motioning Hermione to sit on the bed. She watched as her rummaged through his bedside drawer, he pulled out a brown roll of cloth and came back to sit down with her. 'Right, I'm going to wrap this around you're arm.' Hermione was about to protest, but saw the look in Ron's eyes, he wanted her to be taken care of. She sighed and nodded. 'Do you have that cream with you?' Hermione reached into her back pocket and took out the tube of cream. Ron looked at the small thing and muttered, "_Rubbish_".

Hermione stifled a giggle, before handing the cream over to Ron. He gently squeezed some out in his hand, rubbed it with both hands and soothingly started to put it all over her arm. Hermione felt fuzzies all over her arm at his touch.

Ron was blushing, and tried not to show it. _Her skin's so smooth. I can' take this anymore…I have to ask her out._ He removed his hand from her arm, and started to un wrap the brown cloth from the roll, he struggled to get a strip off, and Hermione shook her head and muttered,

'_Corlupus._' Ron smiled and blushed once more. This made Hermione smile herself. Ron moved closer to her and started winding the cloth around her swollen arm; he clipped the two ends together and released it.

'Is that too tight?' he asked her.

'No, no, it's fine. Thanks, Ron.'

'Are you sure? Because I can unloose it—

'No,' she said again, smiling at him, 'it's really ok, comfortable.' Hermione help him put all the things back in the drawer, as they reached for the cloth, their hands touched. They felt a little jolt of tingle run through their bodies. Ron didn't know what to say at first,

'S-Sorry.'

'That's alright…so…we better go down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny must be wondering where we got off to.' Hermione made to get up, but Ron quickly grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back down.

'Wait! I…um…I was just won-…well you see…I-…'

Hermione sighed observing him curiously.

'What do you want to tell me, Ron?' Ron grabbed hold of her hand, it was shaking a little and sweaty.

'Bloody hell, Mione, I can't keep this in any longer! Will you please go out with me tomorrow?' Hermione sat there in shock with excitement. The guy she loved had just asked her out, unexpectedly, but that didn't matter. Ron was trying to avoid her eyes.

'Oh, Ron, I—

'It's ok if you already have plans or that you'd want to stay here because you haven't been feeling well-..' Hermione placed a finger over his lips, and broke into a soft smile.

'I'd love to go out with you.'

'Yeah, that's what I thought, you'd want to stay…-wait- you will?' Hermione laughed nodding her head.

'Of course I will, where do you want to go, Mr. Weasley?' Ron was overjoyed, he couldn't stop smiling, and he even chuckled under his breath with excitement.

_Bugger, I'm going out with Hermione Granger on a real date! Wow._

'Ron?' Hermione asked. He shook out of his thoughts.

'Oh, right, sorry. Well Ginny told me that there is this new big, fancy restaurant opening at Hogsmeade this weekend, so maybe we can go there for dinner.' Hermione smiled and clutched his hand that Ron was still holding, harder.

'That sounds great. But, Ron, you know that you don't have to take me to a "big and fancy", restaurant, we can go anywhere you want.' Ron really did want to take Hermione out on this date and at this restaurant not only because he loved her, but also because he felt like he needed to impress her.

'I don't want you to have any regrets,' he said. _How could he think something like that?_ She thought.

'Ron… I never have any regrets when I'm with you…I knew that if I told you about my dad, you'd always be there for me…but it was still hard telling you.' Ron sighed in relief, but said,

'Your dad won't be abusing you any longer, you can be sure of that.' Hermione wasn't sure what he meant by that, but somehow knew that things were going to change from now on, not only at home, but with Ron also. She didn't want to think of the horrible things her father did to her, but just that she had Ron…Harry and Ginny.

'Well um…we better be going down to breakfast. I have some studying to do later,' Hermione said after minutes of silence, she got up and headed for the door with Ron following close behind, he shut the door behind him, then he and Hermione _finally _were able to get into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Unfortunately only Hermione was able to get into the Great Hall, but for Ron, he got side swiped from the twins, just before he could get in they started laughing then chanted,

"_Mione, I love you! Mione, I do. When we_ _we're apart my heart beats only for you!"_

'Grow up you two!' Ron furiously, said but with a pang of blushing and embarrassment.

_**A/N- keeps on getting better in every chappie. R/R.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I feel so good inside when people tell me that my writing is good, or that I'm an amazing writer.**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 6

Later on after breakfast, Ron had told Harry about him asking Hermione out earlier. Harry was happy and proud of him, but found it highly amusing and a bit annoying at the same time because, Ron would keep springing it on him that he was "going out with Hermione Granger". But Harry understood his excitement seeing as the he and Hermione had a rough couple of months concerning each other in the past year, Ron just wanted to steer things in the right direction for them.

Ron was really overjoyed to be going on this date with Hermione, but he didn't forget the fact that she was still going through a hard time coping with her personal problem at home in the muggle world.

Harry and Ron sat in the common room playing chess after they had just finished, Transfiguration. Ron felt a little distracted concerning the, "you know what", tonight, so Harry thought a game might help him get it out of his mind until tonight.

'Castle to B-9,' Harry said. The white castle moved forwards on the board, but apparently right next to Ron's black knight.

'Tsk, Tsk, bad move, Harry,' Ron said, 'Checkmate!' The knight took out his sword and cut Harry's castle right in half. Ron couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head.

'So your hair still looking all fancy, eh, Ron?'

'Yeah, I guess, Mione must have put a spell on it so it wouldn't grow back to fast,' said Ron, running a hand through his ginger hair, 'hey, do you mind if I use some of your hair jell? You know…for tonight.' Harry grinned at him and nodded. Interested to see how his best mate would look in hair jell.

The common room door opened, Hermione and Ginny walked in. Ginny seemed to be holding Hermione around the shoulder, she wasn't crying but looked as if she was fighting not to. Ron immediately stood up from the settee, so did Harry. They made their way over to the two girls.

'What's happened?' Ron asked, concerned.

'Hermione got a letter from the owlery, unfortunately it was from her dad,' Ginny said, said holding onto Hermione, 'and then to top things of Malfoy cornered us on the way here and tried to snatch it.' Harry sighed angrily, and went over to hug Hermione. Ron was, can you guess? Furious, his hands started to shake.

'WHO DOES THAT BLOODY WANKER THINK HE IS!'

'Ron lets not start anything-..' but Ginny got cut off by her brothers loud yelling.

'WHERE IS MALFOY? WHERE DID YOU LAST SEE THE GIT! I'LL KILL HIM!' Ron started trudging out of the Gryffindor common room, causing some first year boys to jump out of his way out. Hermione had enough to deal with at home, she didn't need Malfoy making things worse for her, and Ron took that with great importance. Ginny, Hermione and Harry stood there worriedly, not knowing of the trouble Ron will get himself into.

'It's ok, I'll get him,' Hermione exclaimed, running out the common room, hopefully being able to catch up with Ron.

XXXXXXXXX

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the bad mouth Slytherins were all sitting along the corridors, all laughing at Malfoy's jokes.

'Granger thinks she can top everyone, right, I'm going to get that pathetic little _mudblood, _mark my--…' _CUFF!_ Malfoy fell back with full force holding his face, and acting like a little innocent boy. Ron was standing above him. Ron grabbed Malfoy by the collar and pulled him up to his level.

'YOU NEVER CALL HER THAT, YOU HERE ME! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET TO HER!' Ron threw another punch at him, but this time harder causing Malfoy's nose to crack and bleed. He tackled him to the floor, punching him numerous of times like there was no one else there. All the Slytherins, including Crabbe and Goyle, were just standing there not wanting to get into Ron's way. Malfoy had a bloodied face, and then yelped out in pain, when he got kicked in the groin. Ron was now sweating but, didn't seem to care. He stopped punching him, 'YOU LIKE HARASSING GIRLS, HUH! YOU LIKE HARASSING HERMIONE! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER, YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME, UNDERSTAND? NO ONE, AND I MEAN, NO ONE MAKES HER CRY OR TEASES HER EXCEPT FOR ME!' Ron slugged him again in the face. Then he heard a cry out from behind,

'Ron, please, stop!' Still holding Malfoy down, Ron turned his head back to see Hermione. She had finally found and caught up to him. 'Please, Ron…I don't want you to get expelled.' Ron was breathing heavily, he looked into those beautiful, brown, sparkling eyes of hers and saw the plead and desperation in her them, he couldn't resist that at all. Ron finally calmed down; he looked back at Malfoy and muttered,

'I'm warning you, Malfoy, if you ever, ever, come near Hermione again, I'll make sure you get the first hospital bed at St. Mungos, instead of in the hospital wing.' He roughly let go of his collar, and made his way over to Hermione. He stopped about two centimeters away from her, but then she threw her arms around his neck and the two embraced. Hermione leaned her head to his ear and whispered,

'Let's go back to the common room, before Snape catches you.' Ron nodded taking her hand in his and walked back together along the corridors back to the common room. When they got in, they saw Harry and Ginny rushing over to them.

'What happened, Ron?' Harry asked. Ron however for some reason didn't bother answering, he just put his head down still holding Hermione's hand tightly, not wanting to let go. She looked at him and sighed,

'He got into a fight with Malfoy…it was really scary.' Ginny and Harry nodded, not wanting to bother Ron about it by springing questions, and complaining that he shouldn't have done it. The four stood there in silence, before Ginny cleared her throat,

'Ok, well, we'll let you have your space,' she said, 'can you come with me to the owlery, Harry?' Harry nodded clutching her hand and walked out the common room. Hermione stared after them, and then turned back to Ron. She placed on hand on his shoulder, which made him look up.

'Are you alright?' Ron just shrugged his shoulders at her.

'Mione…can we sit down and talk?'

'Of course.' The two made their way to the red settee next to the fire place, with a little hesitation Ron plopped down next to Hermione, he gave a long sigh before speaking,

'I'm so sorry, I just lost it,' Ron said, 'I-I've never been so angry before.' Hermione placed a hand on his lap and started to stroke it. He blushed as a little tickling tingle came to that spot.

'W-Why did you feel that you _had_ to go and do that for me?' Hermione asked, with a worried look.

'Well, Mione, you've already got so much hard ache to deal with at home, and I just didn't want any pressure to be on you here, especially from Malfoy,' he replied, shifting a bit closer for more of her comfort, 'you know, when I was fighting Malfoy, I imagined that is was your dad I was fighting…when you told me that your dad abuses you, it felt like my world ripped apart, knowing that you have to go through all that rub.'

_No, no, I can't cry, I have to be strong_, Hermione thought. But she let one tear slid down her face.

'I never knew I meant that much to you, Ron,' she said softly. 'Did you mean what you said…to Malfoy?' Ron took her hand in his and kissed it,

'Every word.' Hermione smiled, she blushed and hugged him again. She and Ron now felt a lot better, Ron broke the hug and looked at her grinning, and he cleared his throat nervously,

'So, um…are we still on for tonight?' Hermione giggled and said,

'I didn't know we were even off in the first place,' Ron sighed happily in relief, not wanting the incident with Malfoy to get in the way of his and Hermione's date. Hermione checked to watch, 'Speaking of which, I have to go and get ready.' Ron frowned in confusion, and called after Hermione,

'It's only quarter to seven; we're not leaving until a quarter after eight.' Hermione didn't answer back, but just smirked and waved. _What to do now?_

Ron sat there staring into space wondering how things are going to turn out tonight. Numerous of questions were running through his head: _What if I don't look good enough for her? What if she doesn't like the place I'm taking her? What if she regrets the date? Will she hate me after tonight...Will I steal a kiss? _Harry walked in after Ron's long various minutes of thinking.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'Hey, mate, what's the time?' Ron asked him.

'Now, it's quarter after seven.' Ron immediately shot from the settee,

'Bloody hell, I should go get ready to!' Harry laughed at Ron nervously stumbling up the staircase anxious to hurry up and get ready for his date, he followed in after him. About ten minutes had gone by; Harry was sitting watching his best friend, stumble with the leather blue tie he was trying to knot.

'Honestly, Ron, you do this everyday.'

'I know! I-I'm just nervous,' he fiddled with the tie a little longer, then finally got it. Harry helped him in his muggle tux, patting it down from the back, while Ron looked in the mirror. 'Well at least I don't have to worry about my hair being a problem, I washed it so, I'll put some jell into it.' Harry gave Ron some of his masculine easy hair jells, Fred and George had gotten him last year for Christmas. For the finishing touch, Ron sprayed on a bit on cologne. 'Ok…how do I look?'

'Very hot, Ronald!' Harry said, in a "Hermione" expression. Ron playfully smacked him on the shoulder. 'Good luck, Ron, and don't worry, everything will be fine.' Ron nodded wishing to believe it, he made his way down to the common, and Hermione wasn't there yet. That started to worry Ron. _Bloody hell, what if she changed her mind? _But in a few short seconds, someone came down the stairs, someone very amazing and beautiful. Ron didn't know what to say, he was absolutely gob smacked. Hermione looked _amazing!_ She was wearing a navy blue dress with spaghetti straps, with a grey short furry sweater over it, and like in fourth year, she had used the _sleeky-hair potion, _only wearing a brown bandeau.

'M-Mione…you…I-…wow,' Hermione softly smiled at him, 'you look sooo beautiful.' The brown cloth was still on her arm but that didn't matter, she was glowing.

'Thanks, Ron,' she said, 'and look at you, handsome! That muggle suit really looks great on you, and I like the scent of your cologne.' Ron grinned, glad that she liked how he looked, instead of taking her hand, he stood there not taking his eyes off of her, they stood in silence. 'So is this where we're having our date, are we going to Hogsmeade?'

'O-Oh, right, sorry, my bad.' Ron offered her his hand, she gladly took it and they made their way out. Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand all the way to Hogsmeade; they laughed together and took a look at the other stores.

They had finally reached the café, which labeled, _The Hogsmeade Cuisine. _ Ron, wanting to be the gentlemen for the night, opened the door causally for Hermione, who smiled and said, "thank you". Hermione for one was absolutely amazed at this new cuisine Hogsmeade had built.

'W-What do you think?' Ron asked nervously. Hermione turned around quickly and pecked him on the cheek

'Oh, Ron, I love it, it's so fancy,' she said, excitedly, 'I could pay if you want.' Ron shook his head, grabbing hold of both her hands,

'I have it covered, Mione…I just want you to have a great time here with me.'

So Ron paid for their reservations and the two got seated and at a table near the corner of the dining room where they were next to the window and also where they had some privacy. There was a dance floor right in the middle of all the tables where nobody was dancing yet because the music hadn't started up yet. Ron and Hermione got seated on the red semi-like circle seats, while the waiter put menus on the table. Hermione ordered the ceaser salad with Swiss steak, and Ron ordered the steak with all the works.

'How's your salad?' he asked her.

'It's really good, they added a special sauce, want to try?'

'No, that's alright, Mione, I don't want to take your food,' Ron said, getting back to his steak.

'That would be a first,' Hermione said under her breath, Ron chuckled poking her on the shoulder with his fork. The music had finally started playing, the song, _Slow Dancing_ was on. Ron looked over at Hermione again,

'Do you want to dance?' Hermione smiled,

'Absolutely.' So Ron got put from the left end and Hermione got out from the right end, he took her hand and led her to the floor. She put both hands around his neck, and Ron put his hands on her waist pulling her closer. As of everything was going in slow motion while they were dancing together,

"_Slow dancing, swaying to the music. Slow dancing, just me and my girl._

_We are…slow dancing _(Ron twirls Hermione around twice), _swaying to the music._

_Slow dancing, just me and my girl, no one else in the whole wide world. Slow dancing _

_Swaying to the music, slow dancing, just me and myyyyyy my, my, my girl. _(A/N- I don't really know this song by heart but that's how it basically goes, lol).

The two couldn't stop smiling or keeping their eyes off each other, Hermione sighed and said,

'Ron…thank you for bringing me here tonight, I'm glad that we were able to go out.'

'I should be thanking you for saying that you'd come with me,' Ron said, pulling her closer, 'besides, I owe you a couple of dances anyways.' Now bringing up this subject, Ron couldn't help but wonder if Hermione had been having a better time now with him here, or with McClaggen and Viktor. 'Is this better? I mean…better than when you went with Krum three years ago?'

'Defiantly, one hundred times better, going with Krum was ok, but not as good with you,' Hermione softly said, grinning, shifting her hands around his neck.

_Ha! Who's the better man now? Krum, McClaggen, you gits!_ Ron thought with triumph. Hermione than ran her fingers softly through Ron's greased up hair. He didn't seem to mind, he just smiled, because he never felt this close to her.

'I like how you've done up your hair for tonight.' Ron couldn't take it anymore, it was bothering him through out most of the night, and it had to come out, still holding her close on the dance floor, Ron leaned his head in and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione hesitated a little before passionately kissing him back. The two didn't care that they were snogging right in the middle of the dance floor just that had each other.

After a couple of long minutes Hermione broke the kiss slowly, Ron's heart was definitely beating fast, she could see the hunger and passion in his eyes, Hermione broke into a smile and kissed him again, and the two made this date a memorable one.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

It was now 10:30 PM, and Ron and Hermione were now coming back from their date, walking up the stairs. They walked hand in hand, silently not forgetting that kiss, more like a snog, that they shared earlier on that night. Ron's hair was now drying out from the grease, he had unloosed his blue leather tie and hung it around his neck, and he was carrying his black tux with one finger on his shoulder. The two stopped at Hermione's dorm entrance, she turned around before going in letting go of Ron's hand.

'I had a great time tonight, Ron,' she said, taking of her bandeau smiling. Ron sighed and said,

'Me too, I'm glad you had a nice time.'

'You know, tonight was exactly what I needed,' Hermione replied again, 'I felt so free tonight, it made me take my mind off of working so hard, and my dad.' Ron stepped closer to her at that,

'That was sort of my goal, to get you to relax.' Hermione giggle shyly and said,

'Well it worked…thanks Ron.' Ron shook his head. It was time to say goodnight, much to their expense, they stood there for a while, but then Ron stepped a bit closer, he leaned his head in and they kissed for the last time that night. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Mione, and maybe- I mean- if you want- we could do this again sometime? Instead of me having to ask you…we could just plan it.'

'That sounds like a plan,' Hermione said, 'goodnight.' She finally quietly opened the door walking in, leaving Ron grinning like a fool on the door step. He felt like the luckiest bloke in the universe. He walked into his dorm still smiling; all the boys including Harry were asleep.

_Maybe there is hope for Hermione and I, _Ron thought happily. He went to sleep smiling, memories from a great night. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_A/N- It was my birthday last Thursday on May 18th. I turned 14! _**

XXXXXXXXX

**Harry noticed the next morning that Ron was happier than usual; he would pause once in a while, while getting dressed and laugh to himself.**

'**So I'm guessing things went well last night, Ron?' he asked, putting his robes on. Ron sighed, after tying up his Gryffindor tie.**

'**Things went brilliant, mate,' he replied, 'Hermione and me danced the night away and…we even-…' Ron trailed off being a bit to happy, but Harry had already gotten the picture immediately.**

'**You-…no way…you kissed her?'**

'**Yes, and even more than that—**

'**You two snogged? Wow, congrats, Ron! Things went that well,' Harry said excitedly, chuckling. 'So you're going out now right?' Ron didn't answer but continued just to get dressed. 'You snogged and you're not dating?'**

'**I'm not sure, Harry, Hermione didn't exactly say straight out that we were…but hopefully we are. I have to talk to her.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'**So you're now going out with my brother, Mione?' Ginny asked, smiling, really happy for her friend. Hermione sat down on the bed beside her and nodded, also smiling,**

'**He was so romantic last night, Gin,' she said, 'I've never seen that side of Ron before.' Ginny smiled, nodding her head,**

'**Well I hate to admit it but, Ron's matured this year,' Ginny replied, 'you're the only thing he had on his mind all summer at the Burrow.' Hermione's eyes shot up in shock and interest,**

'**R-Really? Did he tell you that?'**

'**No, but I know my brother very well, like when he reads the letters you sent him, he doesn't waste time replying back to you,' Ginny said, 'he even put Harry's letter aside so he could reply to yours first, once.'**

_He's been thinking about me all summer…oh, I love him, _**Hermione thought. Before she could answer back there was a knock at the door, Ginny got up to get it, and she opened the door a little bit so she could peer through. Ron was anxiously standing there,**

'**Morning, sis, is—**

'**Yeah,' Ginny giggled, 'she's here, hold on.' Ginny looked back in and gave Hermione a wink; she opened the door so Ron could step in. He blushed while looking at Hermione sitting on the bed,**

_God, she looks so hot sitting on the bed like that, so relaxed!_

'**Well, I'll leave you two alone, see you at breakfast,' Ginny said, closing the door behind her. Ron looked back at Hermione who was smiling softly at him, he smiled back still blushing and walked over to her. The two sat in silence on the bed for a while.**

'**I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed our date last night,' Hermione said, clutching Ron's hand. Ron nodded and squeezed her hand in his,**

'**Me too.' Without anymore hesitation, Hermione leaned in closer and kissed him. Ron snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her sound sly harder, she now shifted so that she was on his lap. Ron moaned, he ran his hands up and down her back, she even let him slip one under her blouse. Hermione played with the now small hairs at the naps of his neck. Ron shifted her on his lap, now kissing her cheek and down to her neck….after a few short minutes they broke apart breathing heavily, with Hermione still on Ron's lap.**

'**Hermione, I…I wanted to tell you this for a long time now…I love you.' Hermione smiled really widely at those three wonderful words, 'I'm really, extremely, crazy about you, I love you…and I want you to be my girlfriend.' **

'**Ron, I…I love you to, I have for so long now and I want you to,' Hermione happily said, 'do you think we could give us a shot?' Ron nodded rapidly, looking deep into her brown sparkling eyes.**

'**Defiantly.' Hermione laughed, and kissed him again. But then Hermione broke the kiss, bracing her forehead against his. Ron looked concerned, as touched her cheek.**

'**Hey, what is it?' Hermione sighed and got off his lap, leaving Ron looking worried; he got up after her, and wrapped his hands around her waist from behind. 'Did I do something?' Hermione turned around and shook her head, "no".**

'**It's not you, Ron…remember that letter I got yesterday…the one from my father?'**

'**Yeah, I remember. What did that bastard say in the letter?' Hermione went over to the drawer next to her bed, and pulled out a slip of paper, she handed it to Ron. Ron took her hand and led her back over to sit with him. He unloosed the string and opened it, but before getting to read it, Hermione gently touched his hand, 'I'd be in big trouble if he knew that I showed this to you.' Ron nodded understanding kissing her head, he then read the letter,**

_Hermione,_

_You're to come back home for the week that you've finally been given off by those crackpot professors of yours. Don't even think about going to any of those "people's", houses, or else you suffer some surprise with me and there isn't anything you or your mum can do about it. Just because you're at that school doesn't mean I still can't control your life. I know you won't disappoint me. I'll be expecting you home next week, girl._

_David Granger._

**Ron was totally disgusted at that man's nerve, if only he knew who he had been talking to. He looked at Hermione who had small tears running down her face; she took the letter back from Ron stuffing it in the pocket in the robes. Ron desperately wanted her to come spend the week with him at the Burrow, especially since now that they're going out, but his plans were ruined.**

_I'm going to rip that bastard to pieces, just like I almost did Malfoy, _**he thought angrily. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione and kissed her forehead.**

'**Mione, I don't know how, but I'm not going to let him torture you anymore.' Hermione sniffed, and looked up at him again,**

'**I don't think there's anything you can do, Ron,' she said, 'I'm sorry. I really wanted to come to the Burrow with you for the week we have off…but I **_can't _**disobey my father.' Ron sat in silent wiping her tears from her face, Hermione gathered up her books, she bent down at kissed him before heading for the door. 'I love you, Ron. I'll see you in the Great Hall.' Ron sighed, standing up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.**

_I don't think there's anything you can do, Ron.' _**Her words kept repeating in his head. Ron kept thinking.**

_I love Hermione with all my heart, I'm not letting her go through with that torture, _**Ron thought, **_there's got to be something I can do…but what?_

**Ron then had an idea, he decided that he would owl his brother Charlie later on to ask his advice. He made a trip down to the owlery and posted his brother. Charlie was home from Romania, he took some time off from all those Dragons, like the Welsh Green, the Chinese Firebolt, the Swedish Short snout and the Hungarian Horntail. Ron was happy he had decided to come home for a change. But in the mean time while waiting for the letter to hopefully arrive back to Hogwarts today, Ron decided to take this mind off it and focus on his girlfriend.**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione had a period of Transfiguration next with the Ravenclaws. Today's lesson was on turning pieces of parchment into pieces of cloth. They were partnered up, Ron with Hermione, and Harry with Neville. Neville kept making minor errors like not waving his wand correctly and causing the cloth to burn.**

**While Hermione was writing some notes down with her quill, she stopped in mid sentence, and raised her eyes of the parchment, only to feel that Ron was playing footsie with her under the desk. She smiled and decided to play along, Hermione rubbed his foot back, then put her's over his so it wouldn't move. Ron smirked at her and winked.**

'**Am I ever going to be able to concentrate?' she asked.**

'**Wow, am I really that irresistant to you, Miss Granger?' Hermione laughed, and playfully hit him on the arm. 'What was the spell again?'**

'_Pockio.' _**So Ron conjured up the spell and his piece of parchment transfigured into a shiny red silk cloth. Hermione proudly smiled, and pecked him on the cheek. **_After three tries, I finally conjured it, _**Ron thought, relieved with himself. By saying that he meant by Hermione already done transfiguring her parchments a long time ago.**

'**Are you…are you mad at me, Ron?' Hermione suddenly asked, putting her quill back in the ink. Ron looking concerned and confused on why she would think he was mad at her.**

'**Mione of course I'm not mad at you, why would you even ask that?'**

'**Well, I just thought you would be disappointed that I wouldn't be able to come with you next week.' Ron shook his head, and took her hand in his.**

'**Mione, it's not your fault, I mean, you make me happy when you say you like coming to the Burrow….but I understand this time.' Hermione smiled, the leaned forward and kissed him, he kissed back, he wanted to grab for her waist but she stopped him and broke the kiss.**

'**No, Ron, not now,' then she broke out giggling, 'we're right in the middle of class.' Ron looked around also chuckling.**

'**If we were up in the common room, I would be fighting you on that.'**

**Class was finally over all the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh years were now heading out the door to go to their next classes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville packed up their books to leave but, McGonagall came up to them.**

'**Excuse me, Mr. Weasley,' she said, making them turn around, 'Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you in his office.' Harry and Neville looked confused, and Hermione had a worried look on her face. Ron sighed and nodded; he turned around and kissed Hermione then followed Professor McGonagall out the door.**

**Ron wasn't really worried because he couldn't think of a reason for Dumbledore to be mad at him. While walking down the corridors, he started to think, **_Maybe he wants to appoint me Head Boy, or better yet me Head Boy and Hermione Head Girl. _**Ron stepped up onto the stone eagle, and McGonagall muttered the password,**

'**Blueberry Trifles.'**

**Ron curved his finger and knocked on Dumbledore's door, he pushed it open and found the Headmaster feeding Fawkes bits of food from his hand. He turned and looked at Ron.**

'**Ah, Mr. Weasley, come in, please.' Ron closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Dumbledore plopped down on his gold chair, sighing, which was leaving Ron looking worried and nervous.**

'**Mr. Weasley, I've heard of the incident that happened between you and Mr. Malfoy yesterday,' Dumbledore said, 'you put the young man in critical condition.' Ron however, wasn't the least bit sorry of what he did to Malfoy, he didn't show any sense of remorse on his face.**

'**No disrespect, professor, but I don't regret what I did to Malfoy,' said Ron, without any hesitation. Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk leaning closer,**

'**What is it exactly Mr. Malfoy had done, that caused you to react the way you did?'**

'**He was harassing Hermione, professor. He has for years, but this year it's personal,' he replied, 'Hermione's going through rough times and I didn't want anything or anyone making her feel worse.'**

'**I know you had good intentions, Mr. Weasley, you're very protective of her.' Ron reassuringly nodded, resting his hand near the edge of his mouth.**

'**I am, because I love her with all my heart…I don't know what I'd do without her.'**

'**And I'm trusting that you'll help Ms. Granger through the **_personal _**problem that's accruing in her life right now?' Ron's eyes widened at that, he sat up looking concerned and confused.**

'**Professor, you know about Hermione's secret?' Ron asked.**

'**Oh yes, you see, I don't need Extendable Ears to know about those types of situations.'**

'**Well if you know about it, why haven't you said anything to me or Hermione? Do you know how much pain she's going through, and I can even mean that **_literally.'_

**Even though Ron was furious, which Dumbledore could defiantly see, Dumbledore just kept on talking.**

'**Because, Ronald, I am trusting you to take care of that, you honestly said that you love Ms. Granger, but its actions that will take over.' Ron nodded, clearly understanding that. 'Now, for your punishment…'**

'**My punishment, what about Malfoy?' But after seeing the look on Dumbledore's face, he sighed and stayed quite.**

'**Thank you, anyways, I will not expel you nor will I give you a suspension, but starting the week after you come back from your break, you will come to my office twice a week for a month and I will give you assignments.'**

'**Yes sir,' as much as it hurt Ron to say it, 'that's fair.' **_So much for my snogging plans with Mione. _**Ron got up from the chair and hurled his book bag strap over his shoulder and headed for the door.**

'**Oh, Mr. Weasley, one more small thing!'**

'**Yes?' **

'**Wise choices, make them, especially for where you're off to next week.' Ron nodded, not really understanding what Dumbledore meant by that. He had some thinking to do. Ron went to his dorm dropped off his bag, then went off by the lake to meet Charlie, who had previously written him back, to meet him at Hogwarts. While walking down the hill, Ron spotted his brother, who was standing there waiting for him to arrive.**

'**Hey, Charlie.'**

'**Hey, Ron, how're you doing, little bro?' asked Charlie, shaking his hand. He then ran a hand through Ron's hair.**

'**Nice hair looks hot! Did you cut it?' **

'**No…Hermione did, looks good doesn't it?' He laughed nodding his head.**

'**So, how's it going with her?' **

'**Well,' Ron started up, and then broke into a smile, 'we're going out. Hermione's my girlfriend now.'**

'**Congratulations, Ron! Did you ask her out yet?'**

'**Yeah I did, it went so well…I'll never forget it,' he said, 'anyways, and Hermione is the reason why I asked you to come here today.' Charlie nodded folding his arms, and scratched his chin with one finger.**

'**Ok, what's wrong?'**

'**I need your advice on something, Charlie, you see, Hermione's got this **_personal _**problem at home in the Muggle world. It's been bothering her for years now and I only just found out, and now it's bothering me too. Charlie observed Ron for a few seconds, before asking,**

'**What is it exactly?' Ron shifted uncomfortably standing, he sighed,**

'**Actually Charlie…I'd rather not say—**

'**Ok, ok, I understand, sorry. Go on, then.'**

'**Yeah so, because of this problem, Hermione can't come to the Burrow for the week all seventh years have off next week…she has to go home and she's not really comfortable going .'**

'**So,' Charlie said, 'you're concerned about what might happen to her if she does go back home?' Ron nodded a "yes".**

'**I don't want Hermione going home by herself; she's already been through enough. So what do you think I should do?' Charlie smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder,**

'**Real simple, Ron: Go-with-her,' he said clearly.**

'**W-What? You think I should go with Hermione to her house next week?'**

'**Yes, why not?'**

'**Well…I've never been to the muggle world before,' Ron nervously said.**

'**Exactly. Think of it as an adventure, little brother. You're not only going to look after Hermione, but you're also going to connect with her in a way by leaning the muggle ways.' Ron stood their thinking for a bit, stuffed his hands in his pockets, the grinned.**

'**Yeah, I guess you're right,' he said, 'I really love her, and I'll do anything for her. So I will go with her next week, will you tell mum?' Charlie nodded, smiling at him. 'Thanks, Charlie for coming out here and talking with me.'**

'**No worries, Ron,' he said, 'and Ginny told me you had to see Dumbledore, what's that about?'**

'**Uh…it's a long story. I'll see you later.'**

**Ron took off heading back to the castle to find Hermione, as he passed the corridors he saw girls staring at him they were Slytherin and some Ravenclaws. They all had sly smirks on their faces and waved at Ron. Ron just rolled his eyes annoyingly, then he shook his head and kept walking down the halls. **_Sluts, _**he thought. When he got up to the common room, he found Hermione sitting on the settee near the fire place reading a book, but rubbing her arm where he had wrapped the cloth to keep her bruise steady.**

_She's so beautiful and so innocent._

**Ron sighed and walked over to her by the fire place.**

'**Hey, Mione,' he greeted, sitting next to her. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled,**

'**Hi,' she kissed him, 'w-what did Dumbledore say?'**

'**Don't worry, it's just about Malfoy. I'm not getting suspended or expelled, but I just have to write lines for him after we come back from the time off.' Hermione sighed in relief.**

'**Good, because I don't want to lose you, Ron, I love you.' Ron blushed; he shifted closer to her on the settee and took her hand.**

'**I love you too,' he said, and kissed her one more time, before stroking her hair, 'Mione…I wanted to talk to you about something.'**

'**Yes?'**

'**Well it's about next week, you not being able to come to the Burrow with me,' said Ron. Hermione sighed and put her head down back onto her book.**

'**Ron, I told you I was sor—**

'**No, not that…I have an idea,' he said in a hurry, 'we've always been talking about you coming over with me, but…how about I come with you to your house next week?' Hermione's eyes shot up from the book and onto Ron's eyes.**

'**What? You want to come with me?' Hermione broke into a soft smile, 'Ron…I…don't know if it's such a bright idea.' Ron looked confused at her. 'Not that I don't want you to. I would love to have my boyfriend over at my house…I mean which girl wouldn't (Ron laughed at that) but I don't want you feeling uncomfortable.'**

'**Hermione you know I never feel uncomfortable around you, not in the way you think,' he said, blushing, which made her giggle, 'I think it would be good if I came with you.'**

'**Do you know how much trouble I'd get into with **_him? _**He'll want you out of there, before you even take a step into the house. Then he'll come after me.'**

'**I don't think so, Mione, you've never had another person at you house, especially not another bloke,' Ron said, clutching her hand, 'so when he sees me, he'll be in shock, because he knows that you'd never do that.' Hermione was beginning to see the light of this situation but still had some doubts.**

'**But…w-what if h-he tries to…h-hurt you?' Ron sighed and held her face on his.**

'**Let him try, I'll beat him to the pulp just like I did Malfoy…and if he tries to hurt you or your mum and it'll be worse. And another reason why I want to go with you is because, I want us to connect in a way, you can teach me about the Muggle ways.'**

**Hermione looked down and chuckled, she finally gave in.**

'**O-Ok…I'll owl my mum and tell her that you're coming I think she'll be happy.' Ron nodded happily and embraced her, but then she let go to face him again.**

'**Ron, my mum…she's in a wheelchair.' Ron had remembered his dad telling him about wheelchairs, this had brought Hermione to tears. Ron looked as if he was about to cry too, but he stayed strong. **_I can't believe that sick bastard!_

'**M-Mione, oh God, I'm so sorry…how did it happen? Is she ok?'**

'**Yeah she's fine, don't worry,' Hermione sobbed, 'she was trying to defend me, but…' Ron didn't need her to say anymore, he brought her face to his and kissed her hard, then embraced her again.**

'**So she's a handicapped?' Hermione moved away quickly and stood up angrily.**

'**No she's not! Weren't you listening to me, Ronald? She's perfectly normal; she's just in a wheelchair!' Hermione didn't mean to yell at Ron, she started crying harder.**

'**I'm sorry, Hermione, I shouldn't have—**

'**No, Ron, I'm sorry…I just hate it when people refer to my mother as a handicapped, I know you didn't mean it.'**

'**So I'm guessing you have to help her out a lot at home right?' Hermione slowly nodded.**

'**Well listen, now that I'm coming with you, I'll help you and your mum with everything you need, ok?'**

'**You don't have to do that.'**

'**I want to Hermione, I love you.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**After a 15 minute snog, Hermione and Ron went up to the owlery and posted Hermione's mother with Pig. She replied back a couple of hours later approving of Ron's visit, actually happy and excited in meeting Ron. Ron was also looking forward to next week, she couldn't wait to see the look on David Granger's face when he arrived. Next week was going to be very interesting. **

**_A/N- I hoped you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you haven't already read my one-shot story, Love at Leavesden, please do so and review. Thanks. (Danielle D)._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

XXXXXXXXX

It was Monday morning, Ron and Hermione were packing their trunks to get ready to go Hermione's home in the Muggle world. She was having doubts even though she was excited that he was coming to her house, because David wasn't going to take this well, but then she knew Ron would always protect her.

Harry opened the door to the boys' dorm.

'Hey, you two, all ready?'

'Almost,' Ron said muttered, looking for something in his messy drawer. Hermione giggled at him as he struggled to find whatever he was looking for. She put the last bit into her trunk, and then made her way to the door; Ron raised his head out of his drawer and rapidly followed behind her.

'Mione, where're you going?'

'I just have to return these books to the library,' she said to him smiling. Ron smiled and nodded,

'Ok.' They kissed, and then Hermione walked out the dorm and went to return her books to the library before they left. Ron turned back to Harry who was lying on his bed. 'So what're you planning to do with my sister for the week, mate?'

'None of your business.'

'None of my-, you better keep your trousers on, Harry…_literally.' _Harry blushed, but then shook it off and instead just ignored Ron and stayed silent. Ron was ok with Harry going out with his sister, he couldn't trust anyone else with her, but it still bothered him sometimes to see them kiss once in a while right in front of him.

'Ron, can you promise me something?' Ron stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Harry, then nodded.

'It's really loyal of you going with Hermione this week…but you never know what might happen, so promise me you'll protect her and that you'll be careful yourself.'

'I promise Harry, I won't let _anything _happen to Hermione.' Ron put the last bit into his trunk; he quickly pulled out a chocolate frog and stuffed it in his mouth. Harry took his glasses of and wiped them with his shirt.

'So, um…...what about her mum, Ron,' asked Harry, 'did Hermione say anything about her?' Ron sighed then when to sit on his bed, Harry saw from the look on his face that maybe he shouldn't have asked that. 'Oh, no, Ron, Hermione's mum gets it too?'

'Y-Yeah, but I think these days Hermione gets it worse.'

'What makes you say that?'

'David Granger put her mum in a muggle wheel seat,' Ron said, cringing at the thought.

'Its _wheelchair_,' Harry corrected, 'I can't believe that! Hermione had to put up with that shit for all these years!'

Before any of them could say anything else, Hermione had come back into the dorm; Ron had given Harry a look to tell him to act as if they weren't talking about it. Hermione turned to face Ron,

'Ron, the carriages are here.'

'Ok,' he got the trunks and headed outside with them. Harry sighed and walked over to Hermione and hugged her, she smiled as he held her.

'Take care, Mione, everything will be fine.' When he let go of her, he could see it in her eyes that she was a bit frightened; Harry stroked her hair with his fingers. 'Don't worry; I know Ron will keep you safe.' Hermione smiled, she gave him a peck on his cheek before heading out the door.

Harry and Ginny were leaving for the Burrow a couple of hours later after Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were able to find a carriage all to themselves, while on their way to King's Cross station. What a difference it's been since the two have been together, they no longer to have to spend there time apart or in awkward situations. Ron sat there in silence with both hands on his resting on both his legs, while Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes down to her face,

'You ok?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Ron shifted over, so that Hermione was looking directly at him. He slipped one hand on her waist, then leaned in and kissed her deeply. Hermione relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Ron ran his hands up and down her back, while pulling her closer to him on the seat. Hermione ran her hand through his ginger hair, Ron started a trail of kisses along down her neck, which made her sigh and place one hand on his neck. Ron took hold of her arms, and that made her flinch back,

'Oh, sorry I forgot about your arm,' he looked at the arm that still had the brown cloth covering it.

'That's ok, Ron, it's getting better anyways,' she said, looking at her arm, 'it just stings a bit...I'll take it off now.'

'Are you sure?' Hermione nodded a "yes". Ron then took another glance at her arm; his face fell in a bit of confusion, she looked at him,

'What is it?'

'How come—…never mind.' Hermione shifted closer and put her hand on Ron's shoulder.

'It's ok, Ron…tell me.'

'Why is it that the burn on your arm still bothers you after all these years?' Hermione sighed putting her hand on her arm,

'Let's just say I'm scarred for life…you see, that burn I got was a second-degree, when I came to Hogwarts in my first year, Madame Pompfrey was able to put a healing charm on it, but she said it would never heal 100.' Ron looked purely sorry for her, he leaned in and kissed her arm and gathered her up into a hug, like a three year old did his mother. Hermione giggled and hugged him back, 'it's ok, it's just a little red patch, it's not like it's my whole arm.'

'I-I know, but it's just…-

'I know.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriages had platform 9 ¾, Ron and Hermione had to take bus to Hermione's house, seeing as her mum could no longer drive because of her injury. Ron found the London muggle bus pretty cool because it was way different from the Knight Bus, definitely more calm and relaxing.

They had finally reached her house; it was about three hours away from London and near Sheffield, up in the country and near the outskirts. Hermione's house was surprisingly an old English house that had a lake close to it. Ron couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at all the area that surrounded it and the condition of the house,

'I wish I could have a house like this,' he said, as the two walked towards the house, carrying their trunks behind them.

'It's really nothing special, I mean, I would stay in your house anytime.' Ron blushed and said,

'Thanks, Mione.' Before stepping up on the stair way up to the door, Hermione stopped and looked around at the side of the house, Ron looked to see what she was staring at,

'My dad's not home yet…he usually comes home late.' Ron sighed and nodded his head,

'That's fine, at least now I can bond with your mum and get to know her better.' Hermione just smiled and pecked him on the cheek; Ron followed beside her as she made her way up to the door and rang the door bell. The door opened, there was a woman who one splitting image of Hermione, in a wheelchair.

'Mum!' Hermione squealed, a big smile spread across her face as she bent down and hugged her mum, Ron also smiled from behind to see the happiness and resemblance between the too. 'I missed you so much!'

'I missed you too, Hermione Jane!' her mother Jacqueline said. After putting the trunks down into the house, Hermione smiled, stood beside Ron and clutched his hand in hers.

'Mum, this is Ron Weasley, my boyfriend.' Jacqueline, looked up at Ron and smiled, which made Ron blush and smile back at her. He held out his hand in front of her, she gladly took and shook it.

'It's finally great to meet you, Ronald; Hermione Jane's told me lots about you.' Ron blushed, and so did Hermione,

'It's nice to meet you too, Ms Granger, now I see where Hermione gets her beautiful looks from,' Jacqueline laughed, and so did Hermione who swatted Ron slightly on the shoulder.

'So I'll take your trunk upstairs, Ron,' Hermione said, but he held her arm.

'That's ok, I can get it—

'No, no, you stay here and talk with mum for a while,' Ron chuckled, as Hermione left for upstairs, and then turned back to Jacqueline. She readjusted her glasses before saying,

'I'm so happy you were able to come, Ron.'

'That's alright, Ms Granger, I'm really happy to be here with you and Hermione, and I…I'm really sorry for what you have to go through with David, when Hermione told me I was furious, I couldn't believe it, and I swear I'll help you out with whatever you need while I'm here.'

'I guess you found it as a bit of a shock when Hermione Jane told you I was in a wheelchair.' Ron didn't want Jacqueline to think that he was uncomfortable around her, he didn't at all care she was injured and in a wheelchair.

'I have to admit, I was a bit shocked, and furious I could kill your hus-..I mean David for what he's done to you,' Ron said, furiously. Jacqueline softly smiled and took Ron's hand in hers.

'Thank you, Ron, and Hermione Jane is really lucky to have a nice boy like you looking after her.' Ron smiled and shook his head,

'No, I'm the lucky one, you don't know how many blokes out there would die to have your daughter,' Jacqueline laughed again and nodded knowingly.

'Anyways, why don't you go let Hermione Jane give you a little tour around the house, while I go prepare dinner.' With that Jacqueline wheeled on off to the kitchen, leaving Ron staring after her.

'Uh, I could give you a hand if you want, Ms Granger,' he replied, 'it's really no trouble!'

'Don't worry, Ron, I've got it, I want you to enjoy yourself while you're here.' Ron looked a bit guilty leaving Jacqueline to do everything herself, but he made his way upstairs to see Hermione. She was just coming out of the guest room, she smiled when she saw him, and he smiled back.

'Hey,' she said, 'how do you like mum?'

'She's fantastic, Mione, just like you,' he said. 'I wanted to help her with dinner, but she refused.' Hermione giggled and nodded her head,

'Yeah, that's how she is, she thinks I work to hard to be helping her here,' she said, 'but I help her anyway. I don't want mum to do everything by herself, it's not fair.' Ron took both her hands in his and kissed her.

'I know, but don't worry, we'll help her,' Hermione smiled and embraced him in a hug, Ron quickly kissed her on the forehead before saying, 'so…you going to give your boyfriend a grand tour, or am I going to have to do some exploring.' Hermione giggled, she took his hand and led him around the house. There were two floors, upper and lower, Hermione showed him everything from the loo to all the bedrooms including the library, which didn't surprise Ron, because the shelves were filled with hundreds of books. Nest she took him to the guestroom where he was going to be staying.

'Besides my room, I think this one would have to be my favorite even though I never stay in here.' Ron came up from behind Hermione and wrapped both his arms around her waist, she laughed as she almost lost her balance. 'And the bed is a comfortable Queen Size bed.'

'Hey! I thought the song went, _Weasley is our King_, shouldn't I have a King Size bed?' Ron asked her jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but giggle, she turned around with Ron still holding her.

'I just wanted to thank you again for coming with me, Ron. I mean not only because of my dad, but also to enjoy some time with me, even though this is the Muggle world.' Ron pressed his forehead against hers.

'Well it's time for a change around here, Mione, and speaking of which, when does the old _git_ come home anyways?'

'Maybe not till after dinner…sometimes even later than that,' said Hermione. '….so anyways, why don't you relax for a bit and freshen up and I'll go see if mum's ok.' Ron smiled and nodded, he gave Hermione a quick kiss, before she went out the door.

Ron felt really relaxed already being in this house, he changed into a pair of green shorts with along with a white vest. Then he had an idea, he grabbed his truck and his one duffle bag and carried it down with him, and then placed it near the door, so when "you-know-who", (in the Muggle world), came home he would notice that Hermione and her mum weren't the only ones in the house. When he went into the kitchen he saw Hermione helping her mum, set the table and place all the kitchen utensils on the table.

'That smells fantastic, Ms Granger,' he said, sniffing the air.

'Thank you, Ron; we're having spaghetti with fresh buns.' Hermione then looked at Ron and giggled,

'I see you've made yourself right at home,' she said, referring to what he was wearing, the green shorts and white vest which showed off his muscles and a bit of his hot six pack. Ron just took a look at him, then looked back at her and winked.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

'So you must love having all those brothers at home, Ron?' Jacqueline asked, as she passed him the rolls on the plate.

'Eh, 'ell,' he stuttered, before swallowing his food, 'sorry, well, sometimes it can be annoying, but then other times I don't mind, like Bill and Charlie, they would have to be my favorites.'

Hermione smiled as she watched Ron not only enjoy his food but, get along so great with her mum. Ron ate the last bit in his bowl,

'Do you mind if I have another bowl of this spaghetti?' he asked, Jacqueline for the third time. Hermione just laughed knowingly. _Typical Ron_, she thought.

'Honestly, Ron, that's your third bowl now.'

'Oh leave the poor boy alone, Hermione Jane,' Jacqueline said, smiling, 'we all need to eat.' Ron chuckled while taking out some more food; he faced Hermione and stuck his tongue out at her. Just then they heard a car pull up outside, Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, so did Jacqueline, Ron noticed. There was a rap at the door, more like a loud bang. Hermione sighed and placed her napkin down, she got up to answer the door, her mum wheeled behind her and followed. Ron also got up, but stood at the side where he could not be seen.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Hermione unlocked the lock on the door, after doing that the door immediately swung open almost hitting her in the face. David Granger, stood there looking frustrated as usual, he looked angry and pale as he did ever night.

'GOD DAMMIT, GIRL! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?' His yelling made her flinch back a bit. Jacqueline like many times before stood up for her daughter,

'Don't you yell at her, David!' While the two continued to quarrel, Hermione quickly looked back and frowned wondering where Ron had crept off to. David stopped in mid sentence, noticing the bag and truck on the ground. He furiously looked at the Hermione and her mum, and gave them a death glare.

'You were thinking of escaping again, weren't you!' David made a move towards Hermione, but before he could do anything, he immediately let go when he saw Ron walking towards them. He cleared his throat.

'Actually, Mr. Granger those are my things. I'm going to be staying here for the week.' David was speechless, he definitely wasn't expecting this, the only words he could think of to say was,

'….Who are you?'

'Oh, sorry, I'm Ron Weasley, Hermione's boyfriend,' Ron said, trying to sound as polite as he could, 'we go to Hogwarts together.' David was still speechless and didn't know what to say. Hermione then plucked up her courage and said,

'Y-Yes, Ron is going to be staying here…in the letter you only said that I couldn't go to anyone's house, but you never said that they couldn't come here.'

'And Hermione Jane posted me and I agreed with it,' Jacqueline then replied. Ron smiled at her and then took a step towards David.

'There isn't any problem with that is there, Mr. Granger?' David took another glare with Ron, before clearing his throat and shaking his head,

'N-No, of course not,' he said, 'whatever.' Without another word he trudged into the house not taking one look back. The three stood there staring after him up the stairs. Jacqueline sighed and looked at the two,

'Looks like it's going to be an interesting week, kids,' she yawned, 'anyways, I'm going to bed, and I'm really knackered.' She turned the wheels on her wheelchair and headed off to the settee.

'Mum, why don't you take my bed, and I'll sleep on the settee?' asked Hermione, she was almost bought to tears as she watched her mother struggle to get onto the settee. Ron also looked emotional; he took Hermione's hand,

'Yes, Hermione's right, Ms Granger, you should be comfortable.' Jacqueline looked over at them.

'But I couldn't make Hermione Jane sleep on the settee.'

'That's ok, she can stay with me in the guestroom tonight,' Hermione blushed, realizing what her boyfriend had just said, and couldn't help but smile.

'Yes, I'll stay with Ron tonight, you can take my bed, mum.' Jacqueline smiled, Hermione and Ron made there way over to her, and she kissed both of them before going to the room. After she was gone, Hermione turned to Ron,

'You really don't mind me staying with you tonight?' Ron smiled taking her by the waist,

'Of course not, I mean now that we're going out, I thought it would be nice,' Hermione softly giggled, as he nibbled her neck.

'Ok, ok, Ronnie, lets not get to cozy…or else my dad might think that this was a set up.' Ron nodded letting go, but Hermione grinned and kissed him before taking his hand and going upstairs.

_XXXXXXXX_

**_8TH chappie finally up. Sorry about the delay, ran into a huge writer's block, and then I'm having my final assignments before school closes, and they're really big! Lol_**

_**Danielle **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Little robins and blue jays were chirping happily outside the next morning. There was a slight breeze outside, showing as the leaves on the braches lightly moved outside, also making the appearance of the blazing hot sun, shooting its rays through Hermione's window. Hermione's hair was splattered all over the pillow as she lay there asleep so peacefully. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw that Ron was no longer sleeping beside her. She sat up on the bed and looked around the guestroom but, there was no sight of him. The door opened,

'Morning, Mione,' he said, coming in with a tray. And on the tray was a full meal of breakfast.

'Ron….' Hermione said tiredly, 'what is all this?'

Although she couldn't help but smile, Ron walked over carefully not wanting to drop anything on the tray. He placed it on the bedside table then sat back down on the bed beside Hermione.

'Well, I wanted to make you some breakfast so I got up a little earlier than usual…your mum helped me a bit,' he said, while blushing.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek, scrunching up his hair.

'Ron that was so sweet of you, but you didn't have to make anything for me. After all you're the guest here.'

'True, but I'm also your boyfriend, aren't I?' Ron teased, poking her on the shoulder. 'So I get to act as if I live here with you.'

Hermione laughed, as she brought the tray of food to sit on her lap, on the plate it had: some fry-ups, little bangers, toast and egg, along with some orange juice, which Ms. Granger had told Ron it was all Hermione's favorites. She took a bit out of the toast and one of the bangers.

'So…? D-Did I make them alright?'

Hermione chewed for a little while longer, before shaking her head.

'No they're not alright, Ron.'

Ron's face fell; he looked down at his fingers. "_I could never do anything right for her", _he thought.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Mione I can--

'They're not alright, they're perfect,' she said, giggling. Ron blushed again, as he rhetorically sighed in relief. 'Thanks, Ron.' He smiled then leaned in and gently kissed her, 'so where's mum?'

'She said she needed to go out shopping.' Hermione turned to look at Ron, her brown eyes suddenly filled with worry.

'She went by herself,' Ron quickly pulled her closer to his side.

'Yes, but don't worry it's only 5 minutes away from here where the shop is.' Hermione nodded, taking a sip of her orange juice. 'And…David's still asleep in his room. Bloody Hell, the bloke snores louder than me.' For some reason Hermione didn't know either to laugh at that or just stay silent, she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat. But then she placed her fork down at the side of the tray and softly laughed,

'You know…I remember when I made David breakfast in bed. I was only 7, and it was Father's Day. Unfortunately, when I brought him a tray…he yelled at me for waking him up because, it was too early in the morning,' Hermione said, not looking at Ron directly in the eye, 'that was one of the worst days.' Ron sighed; it hurt him as much as it did her when she told him about all these painful memories of her past. He gently moved the tray over to the side and took both her hands in his. Hermione innocently smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gathered him up into a big hug. 'When I got accepted to Hogwarts I figured everything was going to be the same…but when you saved me from that troll, I knew things were going to be different.'

Ron pulled back and rested his forehead against hers; Hermione stroked the naps of his hair,

'If you had told me about your dad back in our first year, I don't think I or Harry could've done anything about it…now 7 years later and look where we are now. We're _together_.' Hermione grinned at the sound of that and so did Ron. Ron kissed her passionately; she kissed back ignoring the food beside her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, then slipped one under nighty, which Ron thought was really hot, as he explored her waist with his hand, Hermione moaned against his mouth, Ron was about to move his hand, but she clearly didn't want him to.

'Ron…'

Ron gently pushed her back so she was lying back first on the bed and he was on top of her. The two snogged harder and harder, not even breaking for a gasp of breath. Hermione clutched the waistband of Ron's pajama trousers, he groaned huskily. He lifted his pelvis away from hers; he didn't want her to feel literally what a pervert her boyfriend was. Hermione pouted, and then moaned as she pulled his lower half back down on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck as they began making out again. But before Ron could explore with his hand again, there was a noise from outside which made the two break the kiss. Hermione quickly gestured Ron off of her and sat up, she quickly straightened her hair up and readjusting her nighty.

The bedroom door opened and David stood there looking in on the two, sitting there awkwardly trying to act as casually as they could. David glared over at Ron suspiciously; Ron wanted to scowl at him but didn't want his cover to be blown.

'Am I interrupting something here, Hermione?'

Ron desperately wanted to answer for her and yell out "yes", but he didn't want David to get in Hermione's face.

'No…dad, we were just talking,' saying this, Hermione was looking totally uncomfortable and a bit frightened, afraid of what David might do or say not only to her but to Ron. He folded his arms then cleared his throat, before shooting another death glare at Ron.

'Ronald, I would like to speak with my daughter alone, if you don't mind,' Ron didn't like the sound of that, but when he felt Hermione give his hand a tight squeeze, he nodded getting off from the bed and heading out the door. David waited till he was a far distance heading to the stairs before shutting the door behind him. But after shutting the door, Ron quietly scooted back over to the door and pressed his ear against it to listen. He just so happened to have his Extendable Ears with him that Fred and George had given him.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

'You really have the nerve, Hermione,' David shot at her.

'The nerve…W-What did I-I do?' asked Hermione, trying hard to keep her focus.

'You've lied to me before and I think I remember teaching you a valuable lesson of what happenes when you lie to me,' David sneered slyly, 'don't you dare deny it, girl, you were snogging that punk weren't you!'

Hermione's silence gave David the answer he was looking for.

'Wow, I can't believe you've got yourself a friend let alone a boyfriend.' He was making fun of her, Hermione tried so hard not to cry, as her father stood above her laughing to himself. 'Wait…last night you told me he was only your friend! You've been lying to me since the moment he stepped foot in my house!'

'I didn't know how you would react if you found out he was my boyfriend!' Hermione "accidentally yelled". David was now furious, he moved closer to her looking as if he were about to explode.

'How much have you told Ronald? How much does he know!' Hermione was now backing up on the bed scared out of her mind.

'I didn't tell him anything, I swear! He just wanted to come over and I said it was ok, that's all!

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ron desperately wanted to bust down the door and to a repeat of what he did to Malfoy to David. His head started to pace, wondering what to do, if he started causing trouble physically David would know that Hermione had told him about what he's like. For a moment he didn't hear anymore yelling so he pressed the Extendable Ears back against the door.

"_Don't worry Hermione, I'm right here", _he thought to himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

David now had Hermione by her shoulders, he had not beaten her yet but from the look in his eyes he anxiously wanted to. He made sure she was looking straight at him.

'Now you listen to me, Hermione, I don't care what you do or how you do it. Get your so called friend, Ronald out of this house!'

Hermione now stood up from the bed and faced her father with a glare in her eyes.

'No.' David looked shocked at this his eyes widened in angriness.

'Excuse me? Did you just answer back to me?'

'Ron isn't going anywhere, he hasn't done anything wrong! You can't make me get rid of him!' Just before David could strike, there was a knock at the door, when he opened it Ron was standing there, with his hands behind his back.

'Sorry to interrupt, but Jacqueline is back and she needs some help getting the bags in the house,' Ron said this with a bit of slyness and attitude, which only Hermione was able to catch. David didn't say anything but just nodded his head, Hermione quietly walked out of the room with Ron. He held out his hand for her to take it, as she did. As the two walked down the stairs hand in hand, he pulled her to the side and put his hands around her waist pulling her against him causing her to put both hands on his chest.

'What's happened? Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?' Ron asked in a hurry, sounding really worried. 'I had to act quickly before…something happened.'

Hermione put her hand on his face gently rubbing it, trying to calm him down,

'Ron, don't worry, relax nothing happened you came in just in time.' Ron nodded in relief, he bent his head down for his kiss, but Hermione shifted her head to the side. He his head back looking confused and worried,

'What's wrong?'

'Ron…I-I think we should cool off for a bit, not act so close like this.' Ron looked shocked and a bit hurt; he bent his head down and looked at his feet not knowing what to say.

'Hermione-you…you want to break up?' Hermione had a couple of tears running down her face; those were the words she was afraid he'd say, she rapidly shook her.

'No, no! Never, Ron, I want to be with you for the rest of my life…it's just; David wants you out, and quick. So I figured that if we'd just acted like how we used to just for a while…because I'm afraid he might hurt you.' Ron looked as if he was about to cry himself, he merely just pulled Hermione closer to him.

'Mione, you're more worried for me than you are your own self…not that I disagree with your idea but,…you know how hard it's going to be for me to keep my hands of you, I love you so much, I'm crazy about you.' The two embraced into a long caressing hug, Hermione let go to face him,

'I love you too, Ron,' she said, 'but this is only for a short time until we've figured out what to do, ok?' Ron had a cute expression of a sad 5 year old, and then nodded his head. Hermione leaned in and kissed him, Ron wrapped her up in his arms not wanting to let go but he knew he had too. Hermione looked out the window and saw that her mum was really coming this time. 'I better go help mum, she slowly released her hand from Ron's and headed out the door, leaving him looking depressed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

All through out dinner, Ron and Hermione were quite, they hardly spoke to each other. The only time they actually said things was if they needed something passed to them. Even though David was sitting on the settee, he often turned to smirk at them. Jacqueline too noticed the tension and was getting a bit concerned. Hermione excused herself from the table; she took some Herbology and Ancient Runes books and went outside.

Jacqueline started to knit some of her cloths together, while Ron just sat there quietly.

'Is everything alright, dear?'

'Yes, well-no…I don't know not really,' Ron moaned, into his hands. Jacqueline placed her needles down and wheeled herself over to him; she put a hand on his shoulder.

'Tell me what happened.'

'Well, earlier on today while you were out shopping, Hermione and I had a little talk; she wants us to act like how we did before we got together like,…normal friends,' Ron stuttered out, 'she's worried about what David might do to _me_, she worries to much about me, Ms Granger. I know her instincts are true and loyal but…it's just hard, I mean I love her.'

'Ron…you know Hermione Jane loves you a lot and she only wants the best, just like with her grades at Hogwarts, it must have hurt her like crazy to tell you that.' Ron nodded; he stood up to look out the window.

'Yeah, I guess, that's –

But then he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence not taking his eyes off what ever he was looking at. Jacqueline looked at him concerned.

'Something you find interesting out there?' Outside, Ron saw Hermione talking and hugging some bloke who looked about their age. He had brown hair with blond highlights, a blue and white stripped shirt, with black jeans. She then pecked him on the cheek smiling,

'M-Ms Granger, who is that bloke with Hermione out there?' Jacqueline wheeled over to the window, she looked out and the chuckled,

'No need to get jealous, Ronald. That's Jed Owens, he's been Hermione Jane's closest friend since they were kids, and 'she told him, 'why don't you go meet him he's very nice young man.' Ron knew Hermione wouldn't cheat on him, so he did what Jacqueline had said; he opened the door and walked out. He walked across the green grass going over to the two, Ron walked over to Hermione and snaked a hand around her waist. Jed gave him a friendly smile.

'Oh, Ron hi,' she said, he smiled back at her, 'Jed, this is my boyfriend Ronald Weasley.' Jed smiled he held out his hand and Ron surprisingly shook it without any hesitation.

'Nice to meet you, Ron.'

'You too, Jed.'

'Well anyways, I better be going back in, thanks for visiting, Jed,' Hermione said hugging him, 'come back and visit anytime.' Hermione walked back into the house. Ron turned his attention back to Jed, who stood there silently.

'So, Hermione's told me a lot about you, Ron and Hogwarts, it must be a cool school,' Jed replied. Ron chuckled and said,

'Yeah, it's magical.' Jed laughed and then sighed,

'Listen, Ron, I just wanted to thank you for making Hermione so happy, I've never seen her glowing like this before, not even when we were little…you're very loyal to her promise me you'll protect her from that bastard.'

'I promise, _mate_, you sound like you're a good friend to Hermione too,' he said, smiling.

'Yeah, she's been my best friend since we were kids; I never want to lose her.' Ron now couldn't help but ask, even though he trusted Jed already,

'D-Did…you ever fancy her?' Jed blushed,

'When we were about 12 or 13, but then after I realized that we're better of just as mates,' Ron nodded in understandment. Jed checked his watch and then brotherly slapped him on the shoulder, 'well I better go, nice meeting you, Ron. And take care of Hermione for me.' Jed walked off heading towards the hills,

'Hey, Jed!'

'Yeah,' he said, turning back around.

'Keep in touch, mate. Not just with Hermione…but with me too.' Jed smiled and winked at him,

'Sure thing, Ron.'

Jed Owen was an ok bloke to Ron, Jacqueline was right. Ron liked him, he was way better than Viktor Krum, that's a definite.

_**A/N- Read/Review as much as you can! - Danielle (dandin)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ron walked back across the lawn back into the house after just talking with Jed; he saw that Hermione was talking with her mum. He went upstairs to use the loo, little did he know that David was standing in the next room…cautiously waiting for him to come out. Without expecting it, when Ron came out he was really roughly grabbed by the shirt and pinned nearly slammed to the wall. Ron didn't say anything but just grunted and panted angrily, and then shot him a glare.

'Get out of my house!'

'Who's gonna to make me?' Ron asked, still breathing heavily. 'If you wanted me out of your house so bad, you would've thrown me out already…what's wrong? You afraid to mess with me like you do Hermione?'

At those words David's eyes raised with fury and shock, but he still didn't let go of Ron. Ron figured by that look that he wasn't expecting him to say something about how he treated and still treats Hermione.

'I don't know what you're talking about, slick.'

'Oh no worries, I think you do…' Ron took a short breath, 'I admit, Hermione told me about you, you and your personality; how you've treated her all her life up until now. She's been having nightmares at school, she goes into depressions, and she even has this red burn on her arm that hasn't faded away ever since she was 7! So emotionally and physically she is scarred for life!'

Both Ron and David were shaking filled with fury, little balls of sweat was falling down their face.

'I told Hermione if she was ever to tell anyone, I'd hurt her more than anything…she'd always obey when she was little. Scared little pint she was. Slowest kid in her class…pathetic.' Ron was now going to burst; he found his strength and pushed David away from him. But David came back and slugged Ron at his side. Ron groaned out slightly in pain he crouched down nearly on the floor. He looked up and David who was smirking and said,

'Ever since the say Hermione stepped into Hogwarts she's been the top of every class and out year,' Ron seriously said, 'All the way up to her 7th and last year, now she is probably and most likely the brightest witch at Hogwarts.' David clenched his teeth in disgust, 'once we graduate, she'll be away form you and-…'

'…And what?' David asked. Ron slightly blushed, but remained serious.

'Hermione will live with me.' David shook his head as if Ron had gone mad, he grabbed him by the shirt again, he swung back his arm for another punch, but Ron had already beaten him to it; he cuffed him right dead in the face. David fell to the ground; he touched his nose to see if it was bleeding, he was surprised to see that it was. Before he could get up, Ron threw himself upon David and started beating down on him, just like he did Malfoy.

'YOU-HURT-HERMIONE-YOUR-OWN-DAUGHTER!' he yelled after every punch. 'AND- NOW- YOU'RE- GOING- TO- PAY! PAY- FOR -ALL- THESE –YEARS- OF- TORMENT! PAY- FOR- PUTTING- JACQUELINE- IN- A- WHEELCHAIR!' Ron was hysterical, he was violent as ever.

Hermione came running upstairs, shocked to see Ron over her bloodied father. This is what she wanted to see happen for 17 years, but on the other hand hated to see Ron like this, it scared her the way he reacted. She took out her wand.

'RON, STOP!' Ron didn't hear her at first, but then looked around to see her standing there with that look of desperation in those beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. It reminded him of when they used to bicker in the past years, and the day be beat the hell out of Malfoy. He roughly let go of David and walked over to Hermione. David was breathing heavily as he rolled over on the ground; he groaned in pain. Ron felt numb like all the pain was finally taken out of him. His face was sweat and his stomach pained.

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry, she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two embraced.

'Ron,' she whispered, 'did he hurt you? You're holding your stomach.' Ron kissed her forehead, and shook his head,

'I'm fine, Mione, really,' he said, 'but, why did you stop me?'

'Ron, what you did for me was truly loyal and courageous…but then when I saw you beating up on him…I-it was like you were read to kill, I don't want you to be like him.' Ron nodded understanding, he couldn't resist, he leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back for a few seconds before breaking away, and turning her attention back to David, who was still on the ground. She slowly let go of Ron, and walked over to him, wand in hand. For once Hermione didn't feel one ounce of scariness, she felt as if she was Dumbledore preparing for a huge duel or battle. She pointed her wand down at her father and muttered,

'_**Expelliarmus!' **_ A red blaze out of Hermione's wand, David got swung across the ground, hitting the wall with a large THUD! Ron smirked as he watched from behind Hermione, still holding his stomach. Hermione breathed slowly as she walked over to David, _she_ looked down at _him_…_for once._ Then she bent down to look at him better and said,

'Don't forget, Dad, I'm 17 now, so I'm allowed to do magic outside of school,' David didn't say anything but looked furious but shaky at the same time at Hermione. 'I could kill you right now…but I won't, I wouldn't sink to your level, or kill my own father.' Hermione stood up and pointed her wand back at him, '**_Petrificus Totalus!' _**The whole of David's body froze so it couldn't move. Hermione stood there staring at him for a moment, and then suddenly let a few tears drop. Ron walked over to her and put an arm around her,

'You did the right thing, Mione, you ok?' he asked, softly. Hermione sniffed, but then nodded, wiping her face.

'I'm fine. And I know I did the right thing…it's just that…I'd never imagine having to curse my own father with my wand before.' Ron pulled her into a hug, the two stood there for what seemed like for hours. All this time all Ron and Hermione could think about was really killing David, but their safe and he can't hurt them anymore, so they figured that _is_ revenge.

'What do you want to do with him?' Ron asked, looking at David's still body.

'Send him to Azkaban,' Ron looked at her surprised.

'You sure? Will they allow a muggle?'

'Yeah, just as long as I'm going to Hogwarts.'

Leaving his lifeless body laying there, Ron and Hermione made their way back downstairs, Jacqueline was sitting in her wheelchair looking worried, Hermione took her hand,

'Don't worry, mum, everything's fine,' she soothingly said, 'David can't hurt us anymore.' She sighed out in relief,

'I'm sorry I couldn't help the two of you,' she said, sounding guilty.

'Don't worry, Jacqueline,' Ron said, smiling, 'Hermione and I took care of him.'

Jacqueline couldn't help but pull the two into hug, she bawled in happiness and relief, she and her daughter were finally free from David. Hermione too, started to cry.

'I put him under a curse so he can't move unless I take it off him,' Hermione said.

'Oh, dear,' Jacqueline replied in shock, but after words chuckled. Ron laughed too, and Hermione playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

'Mum, we're going to take him to Azkaban prison, the wizard jail,' she said. Jacqueline looked a bit disapproving, but nodded her head. She then looked over at Ron and smiled,

'How are you doing, Ron?'

'My stomach's a bit sore…but either than that, I'm great,' Hermione rubbed his stomach with her hand, smiling.

'I better take a look at it then.'

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

For the last 5 days, Ron and Hermione made use of their time they had left of the week; they went to the beach, had a walk at Clumber Park that was close by, and Ron was taught about new and old interesting muggle objects and devices. Such as the television, which he called a picture box, the toaster in the kitchen, how electricity worked, and Hermione along with her mum even took him to the library where he learned how to use the computer. Hermione thought it was amusing watching him get so amazed by it, the librarian found it a bit odd with his fascination and the way he typed with only his index fingers.

The afternoon they came home, Jacqueline went to have a nap, and Hermione and Ron were standing near the doorway talking.

'Blimey, I have to tell dad to get the _compriter,' _Ron said to Hermione, excitedly. Hermione giggled shaking her head at him,

'You mean _computer_,' she corrected.

'Yeah,' he said, blushing. The two stood there looking at each other silently, until Hermione grinned widely and took both his hands in hers,

'Ron…the past week as been the greatest, aside from David...the way you learned about all the muggle things. Now I think we've connected in a way,' she said, 'and how you helped me with my father it was loving and loyal…and I love you for that, Ronald Weasley.' Ron smiled and took her by the waist and kissed her.

'I'm really glad I came too, and I'm glad that you handled David the right way,' Hermione shyly as he said that, he then came in closer to her, 'but there's only one more thing we can do to make us _fully_ connected.' Hermione smiled seductively at his grin, she ran her hands up his chest.

'Oh really? And what's that?' Ron leaned in and passionately kissed her, he wrapped Hermione's arms around his neck. The kisses became more and more rough and intense, as she kissed back she heard him groan. Ron reached for her shirt, but then looked at her worriedly, 'I-Is this alright?' Hermione smiled and ran a hand through his ginger hair.

'Yeah, it's alright, I'm more relaxed now,' Hermione said, 'just as long as we don't forget to use the conception charm.' Ron laughed and shuddered, he pulled out his wand, and then kissed her again even more passionately, as he backed her down to the settee, he quickly cast the conception charm on himself, before throwing his wand to the side and laying on top of Hermione. At that day Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley greatly lost their innocence.

_**A/N- Maybe a bit shorter but right worth it. I'm saving the shagging part for another story. Anyways, R/R please…..almost done- dandin (Danielle)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A/N- Chapter 11 finally up! Abandoned this one for quite a while now.**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A week is seven days, and it's finally been that; Ron and Hermione were on their way back to Hogwarts. Part from David the two had really enjoyed themselves, especially Ron, who Hermione was more than happy to have come to her house and spend time with her. Jacqueline couldn't help but get a little emotional because Ron had helped not only Hermione but also her get through everything they feared of with David and now he had to leave.

"Ms Granger, we'll see each other when you come to our graduation at Hogwarts," he said to her while getting all his things in order. Jacqueline wiped her face and slightly chuckled and nodded her head. Hermione had come downstairs levitating her trunk along behind her, she had walked over to her mother bent down and they held each other in a tight embrace. Ron couldn't help but look at the two ladies, they were so alike in different ways and so close, it really hurt him to see Jacqueline's condition. What was he to do with Hermione after graduation? If he asked her to live with him in a place of their own, what would happen to her mother?

"Are you ready, Ron?" Hermione then asked, "The bus should come in about five minutes that goes to King's Cross." Ron nodded, he sighed having one last look around the Old English house. He had stuffed the brochure he had gotten about computers that the librarian had generously given him into his back pocket. And put the two plugs he had bought when he had went out shopping with Hermione and Jacqueline, into his trunk to give to his father. He bid Jacqueline one last goodbye before walking out the door behind Hermione.

Like the beginning of the week, the two walked across the grass field, but this time in the opposite direction, pulling their trunks behind them. Hermione looked over at Ron, who seemed to be in a deep thought about something.

"Ron is something bothering you?" she softly asked.

"No, nothing, it's just that I can't help awkward leaving you mum all alone," he said, "I mean David is under the curse at least until we tell Dumbledore and then he'll be sent to Azkaban, but still, will she be ok?"

Hermione sighed as the two stopped at the sidewalk awaiting the bus.

"I can't help but worry about her too, while I'm at Hogwarts. I try to write her as often as I can." Ron nodded and he took her hand in his.

"Why don't we talk more about this when we get on the train?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ron and Hermione had gotten to King's Cross and hurriedly ran through platform 9 ¾, they gave up their trunks to the men and went into the train in search for a compartment.

"So how do you think Harry and Ginny are?" Hermione asked while they say there selves down. "Harry must have been happy to have your sister all to himself." She giggled when she heard Ron groan.

"Don't even want think about what those have been up to all week," he replied dully. Hermione laughed and put her hand on his lap.

"Honestly, Ron, are you still unhappy with the two of them? Harry is your best mate and your sister is a big girl believe it or not."

"I know, I'm not upset I'm happy for them…I guess," said Ron, "just as long as I don't see it, when they're _together_." Hermione snorted and said,

"Well how do you think they feel when they see us _together_?" she teased. Ron chuckled and pulled her closer towards him on the seat. He kissed her on the nose,

"That's different now, isn't it?" Hermione giggled, Ron pressed his lips against hers. The two engaged in a bit of a snog for a while, before pulling apart. They now went back to their conversation about Jacqueline. "Hermione…while David and I were falling out, I said something to him…I said that after I'm through with him, I'm going to get you away from all his torment, so you can--…" but Ron trailed off; his ears became now a tint of scarlet. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"So I could what?" she asked.

"I was thinking that after graduation, now that the war is over…maybe you could-that is if you wanted to…find a place to live with me?" Ron said nervous as ever. Hermione also blushed she had smiled at the thought of her and Ron living together in a flat or house of their own, possibly married and blessed with a child.

"Oh, Ron, I would love to move in with you, but…why is it bothering you?"

Ron sighed looking straight into those dark brown shimmering eyes of hers.

"Mione, it's your mum, she needs you," he said, "would you really want to leave her…especially in her condition." Hermione never thought of that, but she obviously knew that one day eventually she would have to leave her mother to fend for herself. She now looked worried and sad. Ron now wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"_I'm a real prick! Why did I have to go and spring this on her now! Blimey…where's Charlie when you need him," _he dully thought to himself. Ron placed his hand on top of hers; he tilted her chin up with his finger so she could look at him,

"We'll figure something out, Mione, alright? Don't worry, but your mum defiantly won't be alone," he honestly replied, "even if we ask her to move in with us." Hermione's eyes widened, her eyes now filled with tears, but happy ones, she sighed out and gently let out a short laugh while the tears fell.

"You would really let my mum live with us, Ron?" Ron grinned, he kissed he again, wiping her tears.

"Of course I would, it'll be a great experience. I would never let a Granger down…at least not the Granger ladies," he told her as he winked; Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Mione, I've down you for seven years and in those years you've become family and even thought I've only known you're mum for a week she's family too."

Tears had began to fall again as she hugged Ron again. Hermione had been so happy, it scared her sometimes. Her father was _finally _out of her life, she was successfully graduation from Hogwarts in a few weeks, and she had a terrific boyfriend, a mother that she absolutely loved and also Harry and Ginny, she didn't know what she would do without them. Now that David was gone Hermione didn't have to worry about pressuring herself anymore, she was still quit a bookworm and still loved to read, but she would learn to let go of working so hard and have more time to herself, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They had reached Hogwarts at about 2 PM; little did they know both Harry and Ginny were waiting by one of the entrances patiently. Hermione smiled when she caught sight of them coming towards her and Ron.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, she ran up and threw her arms around her. "I was so worried something may have happened to you!" Harry laughed and pulled Ginny off of Hermione.

"Ginny, you're going to suffocate her," he said. Hermione also giggled. "Anyways, we missed you both…how did it go?" Hermione smiled and looked at Ron who also had a boast look on his face, he grinned and answered,

"Well tell you all about it in the common room." So all four of them immediately went into the common, it felt good to be back in it again. Ron and Hermione started telling Harry and Ginny all about their so called "adventure," with David from when they first arrived at Hermione's house to when she had cast the freezing spell on him. Harry was really proud that Ron had kept his promise and took good care of Hermione and her mum. Hermione was also really excited to tell them that Ron would let her mum move in with them.

"That was really loyal of you, bro," Ginny admitted to Ron. Ron blushed and nodded. "Just wait till Fred and George hear that you've asked Hermione to move in with you, they'll be so proud." She, Hermione and Harry all laughed, but Ron just rolled his eyes and grunted.

"I want to go and see Madame Pompfrey about something," Hermione said getting up from the settee. Ron rapidly stood up and took her hand in his,

"Are you ok? What's happened?" Hermione shook her head and chuckled, she rubbed his cheek in her hand.

"Don't worry; Ron, I'm fine," she replied to him, "it's just about…my mum." Ron nodded,

"Well let me walk with you, I have to go see Dumbledore about the lines I have to write for him," he said dully. "We'll see you guys later." They nodded as the two walked off hand in hand. The two reached the corridor that lead straight to Dumbledore's office, Hermione stopped to look at Ron,

"Do you want me to go up with you?" she asked. Ron was a bit nervous; he had gotten detentions before but never with the Headmaster.

"Erm…that's alright, Mione, you go on to the hospital wing and I'll see you later," he leaned in and kissed her good bye. Hermione sighed and made her way to the hospital wing, as bright as she was the only one thing she couldn't do with her magic skills was help her mother, she figured if Madame Pompfrey could mend bones in a heart beat, she could help her mum get out of that wheelchair and back on her feet. When she reached the hospital wing, she rapped on the door and slowly opened it.

"Excuse me Madame Pompfrey?" Pompfrey looked over at her and smiled.

"Miss Granger, nice to see you, come in," Hermione smiled and walked in. "I'm going to miss you once you graduate."

"Thank you…I was wondering if maybe you can-or at least try to help me," Hermione nervously said. "You see my mum was in an accident a couple of year ago and it caused her to lose use of her legs because her back was disabled…" it really hurt Hermione to say this, "I was wondering if maybe you can help her get b-better?" Madame Pompfrey looked through her shelves, looking for something to come up. Hermione was standing behind her looking hopeful, but she also had a worried look on her face. She then had pulled out a blue bottle with some sort of liquid inside. She blew all the dust off of it.

"I've never had to use this potion before to be quite honest," she told Hermione.

"What does it do?"

"It will defiantly be able to get your mum back on her feet, but it will only work to that," Pompfrey replied, "if she experiences pain in her back area she would have to see a Muggle doctor." Hermione was more than happy she was ecstatic, with only little winces of pain, her mum would finally be getting out of the wheelchair.

"Thank you sooo much, Madame Pompfrey!" without saying another work, Hermione ran out of the hospital wing and made her way back to the common room. Harry and Ginny quickly broke apart from each other to see what Hermione was so excited about.

"What happened, Mione?"

"Madame Pompfrey found a potion to heal mum's back, she'll be able to get out of the wheel chair!" She gave both Harry and Ginny a hug in excitement; she couldn't wait to tell Ron. Speaking of which, Ron came through the port hole.

"How did it go, Ron?" Harry asked. "Did you write your lines?"

"Yep I wrote lines, but the "lines" I had to write were notes that Dumbledore had to deliver to the Ministry of Magic…they were a whole bunch of them! I have to finish some tomorrow." Ron looked annoyed but he knew it was all on a fair call, he had promised Dumbledore to write lines when he got back. He plopped down on he sofa, Hermione smiled sitting next to him,

"Ron, Madame Pompfrey found a potion to help mum,' she exclaimed, Ron's eyes widened immediately.

"Really, what kind of potion is it?"

"Some kind of healing, she said she never had to use it before," said Hermione. Ron pulled her into a passionate kiss, and then hugged her.

"That's great, Mione! Jacqueline will be relieved," he said.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

So she was. Jacqueline was finally cured from what David had previously put her through. On the night of the trio's graduation, she had gone to Madame Pompfrey along with them to receive the potion. A beam of blue light lighted up along her lower back, it lasted about a minute or two, before she actually had feelings in her legs again. She stood up from her wheel chair; it had been a long time since she walked so her legs were a bit shaky for the first few seconds but then she captured her balance. Hermione put her hand on her mouth she cried in relief; she threw her arms around her mother. Ron and Harry smiled and were also relieved. Jacqueline walked over to the two and hugged them as well.

"Jacqueline if you want, you can still move in with Hermione and I once we find a place?" he said, to her while Harry and Hermione were shaking hands with Dumbledore, McGonagall and the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Jacqueline smiled, and touched his shoulder,

"That's alright, Ronald, I love my home," she replied, "and now that I'm back on my feet, I can do more things that I couldn't do before…and besides I know that you probably want Hermione Jane all to yourself?" Ron blushed, scarlet red, he didn't need to answer, Jacqueline laughed and nodded knowingly.

Things couldn't be going better; David had got sent to Azkaban, the war is over, Jacqueline was cured and the trio was now going on to big and better things in the future. Their 7th and final year was defiantly filled with Love, Hate and Secrets.

_**THE END**_

**_A/N- Finally done! I hoped you liked my story, I can finally move onto something new. In the mean time please keep reading/reviewing my other story, Medieval Magic and Love at Leavesden.  Please read/review 'Love at Leavesden.'! I'm begging you! Anyways, there's the conclusion of this story. Thank you to all reviewers- Danielle (dandin)_**


End file.
